


Being Different

by LunaLupin1999



Series: Anne Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Autism, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, F/M, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Panic Attacks, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLupin1999/pseuds/LunaLupin1999
Summary: Anne had always been different, and now she is worrying if she will ever fit when she gets to Hogwarts
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Harry Potter
Series: Anne Potter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726564
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Different

Anne Potter was a strange girl. She had deep red hair falling down to her waist as she looked out the window from her bedroom. She was nearly eleven years old, but she was slight for her age and her face was covered with freckles. She was wearing one of her brother's old quidditch jerseys as she stared out the window. She didn’t like quidditch, but the top was comfortable, warm without being too heavy. 

She had always been different, even before her parents had died. She was quiet, too quiet, even when they were babies her brother would zoom around the house on his tiny broomstick whilst she played with her ragdoll. And then, of course, Harry had become ‘the boy who lived’ as they called him now. Anne was shunted to the background, not by her family or by people who knew her, but by the Wizarding World. They were always so busy worshipping Harry that they never noticed little Anne.

She was watching her brother out the window. He was playing quidditch with Ron, Ginny and Fred and George Weasley. Fred and George had come home from Hogwarts the day before and had been playing quidditch in the garden all afternoon. Anne didn’t want to go join them or anything, but she sometimes wished that she did want to go join them. That she was more normal….

Uncle Remus had worried about how different she was when she was a little girl. She didn’t have any friends and liked to keep to herself. She would rather read a book than actually talk to people. As she got older, she began to get nervous at the slightest thing any sudden noise would make her panic.

Eventually, they took her to a child counsellor when she was eight because Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius were worried that they might have been something wrong with her. The counsellor told them there was nothing physically wrong with Anne, she had what was called an antisocial disorder, more specifically Asperger’s Syndrome. 

This meant that Anne was very introverted and would never have very many friends, it also explained why Anne’s magic lashed out when she got upset at things. She had learned to control her magic, but her emotions could sometimes be… erratic. 

She also had very high levels of anxiety. She would get scared if there was a loud noise from another room, her head would start to throb and she would start to panic whenever anybody shouted, even if they weren’t shouting at her!

Her anxiety was another that made her different, she lived in a house full of Gryffindor’s the house of the brave. Remus and been in Gryffindor, Sirius had been in Gryffindor, her parents had been in Gryffindor and so were all the Weasley’s. It was clear too when you looked at Harry, energetic, sociable, always standing up for his friends and particularly Anne, that he too would be a Gryffindor. But someone so nervous and shy as Anne didn’t belong there, she wasn’t brave. 

Anne was sitting on the window seat in her bedroom with her knees pulled up to her chin. She often sat like this, when she was upset when she was nervous when she was thinking, sometimes doing nothing at all. 

Anne had very erratic emotions which started to show through just after she turned four. Fortunately for her family, Luna’s family had given Anne a necklace for her fourth birthday, which would change colour depending on her emotion. Anne couldn’t always verbally explain her feelings and her change in emotions was so sudden that Anne always wore it to help her family understand her better. Everyone who knew Anne well enough knew what the colours meant bright yellow meant she was happy, blue meant she was sad, red meant she was angry, purple meant she was confused, orange meant she was shocked or scared, pink meant she was thinking. Anne thought a lot so her necklace was quite often the light pink like it was showing at the moment. Anne was just about to levitate over a book when she heard a knock on the door. 

Anne was startled as she suddenly flashed her head away from the window. There was another light knock. “Come, come in” she stammered quietly. 

“Hello Anne,” said Percy as he stood in the doorway.

“Hello Percy,” said Anne as her necklace quickly flashed to yellow. “How was school?”

“It was great! I think I’m really ready for the OWLs now.”

Percy was Anne’s favourite Weasley and apart from Luna and Harry, he was the only really close friend she had. 

Percy liked to talk a lot about things, especially himself, and Anne was a particularly good listener as she didn’t tend to talk much or interrupt him. Percy had always liked Anne from when they first met because they had both been quieter than the others and had a shared love of books. Percy had grown out of his shyness and had become pompous and bossy, but he had a good heart and he had always had a soft spot for Anne. If she occasionally wandered off into a world of her own whilst he was talking to her, he didn’t mind because he knew she couldn’t help it. 

The dreamy aspect of Anne was part of her charm. She was named after Anne Shirley from Anne of Green Gables and it wasn’t just their hair colour that they shared. Anne Potter like Anne Shirley had always had a vivid imagination, and her mind was often off on a world of her own. 

As Percy was jabbering away about his perfect marks, Anne’s grey cat Athene came charging into the room and settled herself onto Anne’s lap. Anne’s lack of friends was made up for by her cat Athene. Athene knew when Anne was upset if Anne was crying Athene would lick the tears of her face and let Anne stroke her. Sometimes at night Anne would wake up and find Athene snuggled in next to her. They were so close that sometimes as Anne got out of the bath then Athene would be licking her legs dry and Anne would laugh because her tongues were so ticklish against Anne’s legs!

After a while, it started to get late, at five o’clock the Weasleys all had to go home to get ready for supper. Anne still hadn’t moved from her favourite seat by the window all afternoon when her brother came in after his bath. 

“I’ve been watching you,” Harry told Anne. “You have been sat there all afternoon holding your knees up to your chest. You didn’t even get a book out. I could see you from where I was flying” he added. “What’s up? I know that when you’re sat like that for this wrong then somethings up!” 

“What are you talking about?” Anne asked.

“Somethings wrong! I know you too well, I’m not just your brother, I’m your twin brother! When you sit like that, you’re either upset or thinking, when you’re sat like that without moving then you’re so deep off into that world of yours then it has to be a pretty serious problem!”

A small smile played on Anne’s lips at how right her brother had been about her. “Harry” she eventually asked, “do you think I’m different, I mean like weird different?”

“Well no, well I mean yes you’re different but what’s the harm in that,” Harry answered. “But I mean you’ve always been different, besides what’s the fun in being normal!” he laughed. “But you’re still worried about something?”

“I’m worried that we won’t be sorted into the same house when we get to Hogwarts. You and Ron are probably going to go into Gryffindor, but I know I won’t.”

“Oh I see,” answered Harry, ‘I’ve been thinking about that a bit recently too, I mean come on sis you learnt to read when you were three! Typical Ravenclaw if ever I saw one”

Anne blushed, “But what if I don’t have any friends, what if everybody thinks I’m weird.”

“They won’t don’t worry! Besides if you don’t make any in your first year, Luna will join you the year after and she’s a typical Ravenclaw too, you’ll be fine sis!”

Anne was still worried though, she went downstairs for dinner where they were having shepherd’s pie with peas. Anne, however, hardly touched it, she just pushed the potatoes around with her fork. She didn’t even touch her ice cream.

Anne trudged her way upstairs after dinner and changed into her pyjamas, she then sat under her duvet with her knees pulled into her chest. She was worried that Harry and she were going to grow apart. She knew was different and that people who were different tended to get bullied. She hadn’t been to school but had learnt at home with Uncle Remus and Harry. She was terrified, a whole school hundreds of people! And if Harry and she were in different houses they would hardly see each other!

Remus and Sirius asked Harry if he knew what wrong once Anne had gone upstairs. “She’s worried about school,” Harry admitted, “houses, friends, fitting in, she’s got nothing to worry about!”

“Well actually Harry she does, don’t forget you already have friends in Ron and the Weasleys,” said Remus simply.

“Your sister is different and quiet but most importantly she’s vulnerable!” Sirius continued.

“It’s the weak and the vulnerable that get picked on, your sister may be bright, but she is, unfortunately, both weak and vulnerable!” Remus added. “We haven’t wanted to say this but I and Sirius have been discussing it for a while”

“Whatever house you two are put into, you need to promise me now that you will protect and look after your sister! She won’t survive the first term if you don’t help her!” Sirius finished. 

Harry nodded, “I’ll look after, I promise, I always have I always will.”

When Remus went upstairs a while later, he found Anne her knees curled up to her chest under her duvet. Her face was covered in tears but she was already half asleep. Remus placed his arm behind her back and lay her down and then tucked her in. 

“You’ll be alright Anne, Harry’s going to look after you!”

“Promise?” she said very drowsily and teary.

“I promise!” he said kissing her on the top of her head.


	2. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Anne receive their Hogwarts letters. Anne spends a day at the Lovegood's

A week or so later Anne was sitting on her bed reading a book, it was still early, so she had a few more minutes before breakfast. Anne had woken up at five-thirty, she always woke up early as she found it difficult to sleep. Anne noticed that her necklace had broken, she had had it for seven years so she wasn’t surprised but it was still a shame. It was now half-past six.

Her brother came charging into the room, Harry had only been awake ten minutes but always seemed to be full of endless energy!

“What are you doing Anne?”

“Reading,” she answered absentmindedly indicating her book. To her, that had seemed like a fairly obvious question as she nearly always had her head stuck in a book.

“Oh,” said Harry disappointed as if he wished his sister were doing something more exciting. “Not that again!” he protested.  
Anne had started re-reading Anne of Green Gables that morning and was planning on working her way through the whole set. Anne looked up reluctantly from her book, “I find that I have a certain affinity with the characters,” she answered simply. It was true, the characters in the book had vivid imaginations like Anne, the main character in particular. 

This was at least the eleventh time she was reading through the set of books. Harry didn’t see the point in re-reading books, it’s not that he didn’t like reading, but it was just there were more exciting things to be doing, climbing trees or playing in the river or even flying! 

Anne, on the other hand, got all the adventure and excitement she needed from books. Battling fierce dragons and evil wizards in the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings books, romance, and mystery in Jane Eyre. Books were safe, in books everyone always got the ending they deserved, and the good characters always had happy endings.

Sirius had come into the bedroom, “Breakfast time!” he called.

Harry jumped off his sister’s bed, half dragging half pulling his sister with him. Anne reached the kitchen where Remus was finishing making a pot of tea. He looked very tired, the night before had been a full moon, Anne knew that once breakfast was over Uncle Remus would spend the rest of the day in bed.

Sirius had made a huge breakfast for everyone, bacon, sausages, mushrooms, hashed browns, scrambled eggs, and toast. Sirius helped Remus to an extra-large portion of everything and Remus started to eat ravenously. Harry also had a fairly large portion of everything and wolfed down his breakfast. 

As Harry ate half a sausage in one bite, Anne wondered where her brother put it all, it wasn’t that he was underweight or skinny like Anne, but he wasn’t big either. Where did he put it all? He always seemed to be hungry. She supposed that he must work it all off flying and running around with Ron.

Sirius had made Anne her regular bowl of fresh fruit for breakfast. She never felt like eating much in the mornings, so she usually only had a bowl of fruit and the occasional piece of toast. This morning she had a bowl of mixed berries; strawberries, raspberries, and blueberries, she even had a few grapes. 

Everyone was happily eating their breakfast and Remus was starting to get some color back into him having finished his first plate of food. Remus was just starting to help himself to extra sausages and hash browns and another cup of tea when Anne looked up curiously. 

There were two owls approaching the house, she went over to the window and opened it. Two brown owls came flying in through the open window and each dropped a letter on the table, before flying straight back out the window. 

Both letters had the Hogwart’s crest on them and one was addressed to Harry and the other to Anne. On the envelope was written in emerald-green ink,

Miss Anne Potter,  
Elm Grove, The Pink Bedroom,  
Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon

Harry and Anne knew what was in those letters, they had been expecting them, these were their acceptance letters from Hogwarts. Harry and Anne looked up at their uncles as if waiting for permission.

“Well go on then, open them they’re not going to bite you!” Sirius laughed. Remus smiled tiredly as he took another sip of tea.

Anne opened her letter, and it told her that she had been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and that she would need to catch the train from Platform Nine and Three Quarters at Kings Cross on the First of September. 

The letter also included her letter for the train and her booklist. She would need three sets of black robes and a matching winter cloak and hat as well as a pair of dragon hide gloves. She would also need a cauldron and other potions equipment, a telescope for astronomy, and of course a wand.

The part that Anne was most interested in though was the booklist. She would need The Standard Book of Spells- Grade 1, A History of Magic, Magical Theory, A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection.

Anne took another look over her list of books she was so excited, she had already been doing some magic on her, levitating over books turning on and off lights without having to move. But now she was going to learn how to use it properly! She suddenly forgot all her worries about whether she made friends or not, what did it matter if she had friends or not, she was going to learn magic!

Harry was groaning next to her about how the First Years weren’t allowed their own brooms. Sirius chuckled at him and said he would try and help him smuggle one in, and that it was only one year anyway. 

Remus was peering over Anne’s shoulder at the booklist. “All seems fairly straightforward. We’ll have to organize a trip to Flourish and Blotts then won’t we?” Remus said quietly. Anne beamed, she wasn’t too keen on Diagon Alley, it was very crowded there were too many people, and the crowds were always fawning over Harry. She wished people would just leave her alone! But she loved Flourish and Blotts, there was shelf after endless shelf of books to get lost in. 

Anne loved all bookshops muggle and magical, but her favorite was Flourish and Blotts, there were books on all sorts of strange and interesting subjects; the mind magic of Occlumency, books on transfiguration, histories on famous witches and wizards from Morgana and Paracelsus to Grindlewald. The thought of a visit to this wonderful shop made Anne less worried about visiting Diagon Alley.

After reading through the list another few times Remus gave a huge yawn which he tried to cover up. “Remus bed!” Sirius ordered, “you need to get your strength back, you had a long night Moony.” Remus nodded and struggled his way upstairs where he half collapsed onto his bed.

“Uncle Padfoot! Can I have Ron round today!” Harry begged.

“Only if you two are quiet, you know that Remus needs his sleep after his transformation.”

“Oh yeah,” said Harry remembering. “Can I go round to the Burrow instead then?” Harry offered. 

Sirius nodded, it was easier to let Harry have his own way rather than argue with him. “Make sure you’re back in time for dinner!” Sirius called as Harry rushed off to get his broomstick. He couldn’t be sure if Harry had heard him but at least he had tried!

“Uncle Sirius?” Anne asked as she helped Sirius clear the breakfast things. “Could I go round to the Lovegood’s today please, I want to show Luna my letter.”

Sirius was surprised, Anne was actually asking to do something sociable. She wasn’t being forced or been prompted. “Of course, dear, make sure you’re back in time for dinner” he answered. Sirius was looking forward to a quiet day on his own, he might do some work on his motorbike.

Anne rushed upstairs and pulled on a purple t-shirt she had been given by her Granny along with a pair of jeans. She left Athene sleeping peacefully on top of her bed “Goodbye Athene, I’m going to go visit Luna, I’ll be back this afternoon”. She kissed Athene on the top of the head as she skipped out of the house and down the road to the Lovegood house.

It was only a few miles to the Lovegood’s house, she always enjoyed visiting there. At home and amongst the Weasleys she always felt a bit out of place, but the Lovegood house was so crazy and there was always something weird going on. Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood didn’t just accept diversity they embraced it and Anne was always welcome there. 

Unfortunately, Pandora had died just over a year ago. Pandora had always been like a mother to Anne, teaching her to embrace her creativity and imagination rather than holding it in. She had always known just what to say when Anne was upset or scared. It was the same with Mr. Lovegood but she still missed Pandora.

Luna was Anne’s best friend they truly were kindred spirits. They would go hunting for plimpies or nargles together. Anne didn’t really believe in them, but as she had no proof that the nargles didn’t exist and she had a good imagination she didn’t see any reason why they might not be real. Luna and Anne would rush around the countryside talking to the garden gnomes or chasing butterflies. One day they had spent the whole afternoon wading through brooks and running up hills trying to catch a Crumple Horned Snorcack. They had come back to the Lovegood that evening both soaking wet and very tired, only for Mr. Lovegood to tell them that they had been searching in the wrong place! 

The Lovegood’s had always encouraged Anne’s reading and had a huge library on all sorts of obscure subjects. Sometimes if it was rainy then Luna and Anne would research divination or find out about different creatures. Sometimes, Mr. Lovegood even let Anne and Luna help him with his research for the quibbler. They would organize his notes or help him with the predictions for the astrological signs.

“Luna!” Anne called as she opened the gate, she carefully avoided the dirigible plums as she walked up to the Lovegood’s door.

“Hello, Anne!” Luna said dreamily. “I was expecting you to come today, my tea leaves at breakfast said to expect a visitor, and Daddys said that a friend would receive good news”

“Well, you were both right!” Anne laughed softly. “I just got my Hogwarts letter!” Anne showed her letter to Luna.

“Is that Anne I hear out there?” asked Mr. Lovegood his head popping out from the printing room.

“Yes Daddy, your tea leaves were right Anne has received some very good news!” Luna excitedly.

“I just got my Hogwarts acceptance letter!” continued Anne. 

Mr. Lovegood came out from the printing room and showed great interest in the letter. “Congratulations Anne!” said Mr. Lovegood warmly as he hugged her, “I’m sure you’ll be in Ravenclaw!” he said proudly “It’s the best house you know for a mind like yours, creativity and academically inclined!”

“You’ve said that before Daddy!” Luna pointed out “many times!”

“Oh yes so I have,” said Xenophilius distractedly as he was perusing the reading list “it’s a shame you can’t take divination or care of magical creatures till the third year, wonderful subjects!” he muttered.

“Well,” said Mr. Lovegood after a while, “how would you two like to help me with some crystal ball reading and astronomy charts? I’m trying to get the new edition of the Quibbler ready?” Mr. Lovegood asked fondly.

They took it in turns to look into the crystal ball, whilst another one looked up the meaning in the book and someone else wrote down the meaning in a notebook. They then used the astronomy charts that Mr. Lovegood had drawn the night before, to calculate the predictions for the different astrological signs for the coming month. 

Anne’s star sign was Leo, she apparently had a month of excitement and adventure coming up. This was hardly surprising as the next month was August and her and Luna were planning to make the most of their last month together before Anne went off to Hogwarts. 

After spending the morning doing the complicated calculations and predictions for the coming month and having double-checked them, they had lunch. After lunch, Mr. Lovegood had to do some more work in the printing room so Anne and Luna went exploring.

Anne and Luna spent an afternoon rushing through the countryside their long hair flowing behind them in the wind as they ran and laughed. They went wading in the brook and fishing for plimpies which they put in little jars with string attached. Anne was carrying a basket and she placed the jars in the basket to take home later. 

When they came back to the Lovegood’s in the late afternoon they had enough plimpies for Mr. Lovegood to make soup and they had also gathered some wildflowers. Both girls had garlands of wildflowers in their hair, and Luna also had twigs in her hair. Luna had tried to climb a tree to reach a bird’s nest but she had fallen out. As Luna bounced however rather than getting hurt, the girls had just laughed!

When Anne came at six o’clock that evening, she was very happy, having just spent a perfect day with her friends. Sirius had made pizza for dinner; Remus had just woken up from his sleep and was looking much better.

“How was your day at the Lovegood’s?” asked Remus.

“Very good thank you, we helped Mr. Lovegood with the predictions for the Quibbler, and then we went fishing!” said Anne excitedly. “Are you feeling any better now Uncle Remus?”

“I’m feeling much better thank you, Anne. I’m glad you had such a nice day!”

Harry had just come charging in from the garden followed by Ron. “Can Ron stay for dinner?” Harry begged.

“Yes,” said Sirius who had made extra dinner just in case, “but he can’t stay the night, it’s your birthday tomorrow!”

In all the excitement of the day Anne had forgotten it was her birthday tomorrow! Sirius brought the pizzas to the table. He had made Anne a pizza with chicken, peppers, and cheese which he knew was her favorite.

Everyone picked up slices, but Ron and Harry were staring at Anne as they always did when she ate pizza. She picked the toppings off of her pizza and ate those, then she scraped off the cheese and sauce and ate that, and only then did she eat the pizza base. Anne was used to her brother and Ron looking at her strangely as she ate pizza, but she had always eaten it like that, she liked to enjoy the elements of the pizza separately.

After dinner, Remus shooed Anne upstairs to take a bath. Anne had been rushing through the countryside all afternoon with Luna and had been wading in the river as well. She was absolutely filthy. Anne carefully pulled the garland of flowers out of her hair and placed it on her bedside table before she washed her hair.

After a long relaxing bath, Anne changed into her pajamas and tied her long red hair into two loose plaits. She got into bed to read a few chapters of her book before bed. She had just reached the point in the book when Anne met Diana, Luna, and were kindred spirits just like Anne and Diana in the book. 

Anne knew that even if they were separated for one year they would still be close friends, they could write and they would see each other for the holidays. After all, a year wasn’t that long and Luna would come to Hogwarts next year too.


	3. Many Happy Returns!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Harry have a sleepover, and Anne learns conversational Latin!

Anne woke up early as usual. She checked her clock and it said it was only five o’clock. Another year has gone she thought as she brushed the sleep out of her eyes. She was surprised that her brother hadn’t come in to wake her up yet. Albeit it was early, but Harry was usually bouncing up and down on her bed to wake her up by now on her birthday.

Anne heard movement in the corridor, she opened the door and found her brother who was wide awake and was coming to try and wake her up. “I’m already awake Harry!” she whispered so as not to wake up Uncle Remus or Uncle Sirius.

Harry came rushing into Anne’s room. “Happy Birthday Sis!” Harry said when he got into Anne’s room. 

Harry and Anne were having to wait till their party later to open most of their presents, but they always exchanged presents which each other first thing in the morning and then talked to Sirius and Remus woke up. It was a birthday tradition they had started when they were six.

Anne had got Harry a copy of the first Swallows and Amazons book. She knew Percy had enjoyed it when he was younger, and she thought Harry might like it because it was an adventure book. As she knew that Harry was not the biggest fan of books, she also gave him several large Honeydukes chocolate bars in his favorite flavor salted caramel.

Harry had decided to get Anne a book. But which one? She already had so many, he wanted to make sure it was something she would enjoy but that she didn’t already have. He talked about this with Remus and Remus told him that a large number of spells were derived from Latin, maybe he could Anne a Latin book? Harry handed Anne her present, she unwrapped it and found two books Reading Latin Text and Vocabulary and also Reading Latin Grammar and Exercises. 

“Oh, Harry! Thank you!” she said gasped as she started flicking through her new textbooks. Of course! Thought Harry, how had it not occurred to him before that the perfect present to get his sister was a textbook! 

“Oh look! There’s a section in the back for conversational Latin! How wonderful!” said Anne as she looked at the back “Gratias Tibi ago!”

“what?” asked Harry confused.

“It means thank you Harry!” she laughed.

“oh, well you’re welcome” Harry blushed, he was glad he had made his sister so happy!

At just gone six o’clock Sirius poked his head around the door “And a very Happy Birthday to my favorite twins!” he greeted beaming, “well come on you two your birthday breakfast is one the table!”

Harry and Anne scrambled off the bed where they had been reading their new books. Sirius and Harry raced each other downstairs whilst Anne followed them at a more dignified pace.

Remus was busy making pancakes at the stove. “Salue Remus!” Anne called.

“Salue Anne, quid agis?” Remus replied.

“Bonum!” she answered.

“Moony?” Sirius looked at his friend in confusion. “What in Merlin’s name is going on?”

“Anne is learning Latin and we were greeting each other!” Remus announced proudly.

Anne looked at the table, there were pancakes at three of the places and Anne’s had a small plate of pancakes as well as her usual bowl of fruit. Anne sat down and took a closer look at her fruit, her bowl full of strawberries had been cut into tiny little flowers! She smiled; they had made a special breakfast of pancakes but had made her fruit as well just in case she missed it.

The Neville Longbottom arrived by flu powder at four o’clock and then Mr. Lovegood  
dropped off Luna before going back to his house. Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron all arrived as well. Percy had been invited but he felt as if he was too grown-up for an eleven-year-olds birthday party! Harry and Anne were going to have their first proper sleepover, they had had Ron and Luna over for the night sometimes but this was a proper sleepover, they were going to have sleeping bags, the boys were also planning to try and stay up all night without sleeping! 

Remus and Sirius had got a projector and a few muggle films for the children to watch that they had set up in the sitting room. They first watched a James Bond film which Fred and George had wanted to watch. 

Sirius and Remus were busy preparing pizzas as the film was on and the pizzas were ready by half five and the kids ate as they watched the film. Some of the children stared at the way that Anne was eating her pizza, but Luna thought that this was an excellent way to eat pizza and copied her scraping the toppings off her pizza and eating it with a fork.

After the first film, it was time for presents. Neville had got Anne a nice new quill ‘I knew you liked to read and things” Neville said nervously.

“It’s wonderful Neville! Thank you!” she replied earnestly.

The Weasleys gave Anne a set of Malory Towers books “you’ve kind of got Dad obsessed with those Enid Blyton muggle books” Fred admitted.

“We know you’re reading age is beyond these but they’re about boarding school, we thought you might like them!” Ginny explained.

“Thank you they’re wonderful!” she exclaimed, “I can’t wait to read them!”

The Lovegood’s had given Anne a leather book with her name on it. “You have such a wonderful imagination! I and Daddy thought it might be a good idea for you to write some of your ideas down! Or you could just use it as a diary if you prefer,” Luna told her.

“It’s beautiful!” Anne exclaimed.

“It’s enchanted so that only the person who writes it can see what it says. If anyone tries to read, they’ll just think its blank!”

“Wow! This is amazing Luna” Anne said enthusiastically. Luna beamed at how much her friend loved her present.

They were just about to start opening the presents from Remus and Sirius when Fred and George handed Harry one more present. As they did so they looked over at Remus and Sirius curiously, about to find out whether their suspicions were true.

Harry opened the parcel to find a piece of blank parchment, which Sirius and Remus were staring at in shock. “It’s just a piece of parchment” protested Harry thinking this was another prank from Fred and George. 

“Where did you two find that map?” asked Sirius. 

“What map?” asked Harry confused.

“I knew it!” Fred screamed.

“You two created the Marauders Map!” screamed George pointing at Remus and Sirius.

“How did you find that map?” asked Sirius again.

“We found it in Filch’s office in a drawer marked ‘confiscated and highly dangerous’”

“and how did you know we made it?” asked Remus interested.

“Sirius keeps calling you Moony!” Fred and George pointed out in unison.

“We thought Harry should have it, seeing as if our theory is correct, we believe Harry’s dad was one of the other Marauders,” explained Fred, Remus, and Sirius nodded.

“What map!” shouted Harry getting slightly frustrated.

“It’s a map of Hogwarts, it shows you where everyone is” Sirius explained. “We’ll show you how to work it later.”

They now moved onto the big presents. Hope had made the children another two quilts to take to school with them, this time they were double bed-sized quilts though. Harry’s quilt was in Gryffindor colors and different shades of red and gold. Anne’s quilt was in the Ravenclaw house colors of blue and bronze, there were at least ten different shades of blue in her quilt!

Sirius had got Harry a new broomstick, “A Nimbus 2000” exclaimed Harry and the Weasleys. “Thanks, Sirius! It's great,” Harry told his godfather.

Sirius handed Anne a small parcel. “It’s hardly a broomstick but I thought this might come in handy, if you need help or if you just need to talk to me and Remus.” Anne opened the box to find a pair of mirrors. “They’re communication mirrors, you keep one we keep the other and we can talk through them,” Sirius explained.

“Thank you, Sirius, they’re great,” she told her uncle.

Remus had got both Harry and Anne school trunks. “These trunks are very special,” Remus explained, “they will only open at your touch.” 

“Wow thanks, Uncle Remus” the twins exclaimed.

“They’re also a lot bigger than they should be inside,” Remus continued. “That means Anne that you shouldn’t have to pick and choose which books you want to take with you!” Remus pointed out.

“Gratias Tibi ago!” Anne laughed.

“You are very welcome!” Remus told Anne.

Anne had also got several new books. They were going to Flourish and Blotts in a few days and one of Sirius’ gifts was a Carte Blanche when they went to the bookstore. This meant that Anne was going to be able to buy as many books as she liked without having to spend a knut of her pocket money!

Remus had got Anne a copy of Little Women and the Collected Works of Jane Austen and The Complete Works of William Shakespeare. Anne already had already read a few of the Austen books, but having them in one book meant she would have to pack fewer books. There was one more parcel which Remus handed Anne nervously worried that she wouldn’t like it. It contained two books The Iliad and The Odyssey. 

“I wasn’t sure if you would like them or not. I don’t have much of an interest in the Classical World, I only really know a bit of conversational Latin. The assistant in the bookshop said that they were a good introduction to Classical literature. They are quite advanced so if you don’t like them…” Remus was interrupted as Anne enveloped him in a huge hug.

“I’m sure I’ll love them! Thank you again, Uncle Remus!”

After the wrapping paper had been cleared away, then the snacks appeared. There were crisps and sweets and chocolate and popcorn. Luna and Anne got snuggled in together under Anne’s brand-new quilt whilst Remus put The Princess Bride on the projector. Sirius and Remus joined them for this film and everyone thought it was a wonderful film! After the second film, the girls started to fall asleep, the boys and Ginny, however, stayed up all night playing Truth or Dare and eating Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, they even told a few ghost stories.

It was one of the best birthdays that Anne had ever remembered having! She had had such a nice time with Luna and the rest of her friends. She even had a magic trunk so she didn’t need to worry about people interfering with her things at school! And she hadn’t even been to Flourish and Blott’s yet!


	4. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Harry go shopping for their school supplies.

A week later and it was the day they had planned to go to Diagon Alley. It was a dull grisly Tuesday and the family got up early as they had to drive up to London. Traveling by flu was much faster, but very uncomfortable. As well as this it was much easier to travel with all their packages by car rather than by flu. Anne was excited that her mind was wandering, she was going to get a wand! 

“Anne!” Remus called gently, “eat your breakfast, we need to get going!”

Anne quickly ate her grapes and raspberries which she had completely forgotten about in all the excitement of the day.

“Right everyone!” Sirius announced as she finished her last bite “Cloaks! And put a jumper on kids, it's cold outside!”

Anne rushed upstairs to fetch a purple striped jumper that her grandmother had made for last Christmas. She tried to reach for her cloak on the coatrack trying to jump and down to reach it because she was so short. Sirius chuckled as he handed Anne her deep purple cloak and he took his own off the rack, Remus and Harry were already waiting in their cloaks. They were having to wear cloaks today as it was cold and rainy and they all piled into the car.

It was only half-past seven because they had a long drive up to London. Remus and Sirius both had muggle driving licenses but today it was Sirius’ turn to drive, Remus was going to drive back from London. Anne looked out the window as they drove through the countryside before they eventually joined the motorway. Three and half hours later, they had arrived in London and Sirius parked near the Leaky Cauldron. Even though they had got up so early, it was already eleven o’clock!

They entered the Leaky Cauldron where they were greeted by the landlord “Good Morning!” greeted Tom, “getting your school things? Looks like the Potters are finally going to Hogwarts!”

Remus tried to shush the landlord but it was too late! The pub was suddenly full of people shouting and cheering for Harry Potter! There were people clamoring to shake his hand. Anne started to clam up, there were too many people crowded around and shouting! A few of the patrons were even trying to shake her hand!

“Oi!” yelled Sirius silencing the crowd. “Harry and Anne have some very important shopping to do today! They are only kids please give them space!” The crowd reluctantly backed away and went back to their drinks.

“Are you alright dear?” asked Remus gently as they went into the alleyway outside the pub.

Anne nodded uncertainly. This is why she hated Diagon Alley! It was always full of people clamoring around Harry and her. They made her nervous, all the shouting, and strangers crowding around trying to shake her hand!

They went to Gringotts bank first, they had to get the money out for the school supplies, and Remus wanted to check all the paperwork was in order. Harry and Sirius went down to the vault as Anne didn’t like to ride on Gringotts carts, they made her stomach churn and feel unsafe. 

Remus was talking to one of the goblins about arranging for the school fees to be sent directly from the account set aside for the Hogwarts fees to be sent to Hogwarts once a term. Anne meanwhile was chatting away to a young trainee goblin about what it was like to work for the bank.

Once done in the bank they started shopping. They had decided to visit Flourish and Blotts last, as they knew that Anne would want to spend at least two hours in there, and they also didn’t want to have to carry all the heavy books around all the other shops.

They went to the robe shop Madam Malkins first. Harry wasn’t skinny and about average height and Anne was extremely short for her age and also quite skinny. 

“Hogwarts dears?” asked Madam Malkin warmly as they came into the shop. As Madam Malkin measured Harry and Anne for their robes, Remus and Sirius tried to look through the cloaks for the black winter cloaks for the twins. 

About an hour later, they all left the shop laden down with their new uniforms. As it was now one o’clock, they stopped at Florian and Fortesques were they sold sandwiches as well as ice cream. Anne had a ham sandwich followed by a large strawberry and cream ice cream cone with real pieces of strawberry in it.

After lunch, they went to the apothecary where they bought their potion supplies. Anne enjoyed picking the freshest of all the herbs and plants because Mr. Lovegood had shown her how to tell if a plant was fresh or not when Anne and Luna helped him in the garden. They also went next door to buy their equipment including their telescopes and cauldrons.

Then was Ollivander’s and the wand shop. “Ah, Mr., and Miss Potter! I’ve been expecting you!” Mr. Ollivander said slightly creepily. 

Mr. Ollivander's tape measurer started to measure Harry as he told them about the different types of wands. He tried so many different wands and Mr. Ollivander was getting very excited, but eventually, Harry was given the phoenix feather wand. Then it was Anne’s turn she had tried several different wands, one was holly another had a dragon heartstring but none of them had much of an effect. 

Eventually, Mr. Ollivander came back with another box. As Mr. Ollivander came back with the box the wand had started to sing softly, as he approached Anne the wand got louder. Mr. Ollivander looked shocked as he handed Anne the wand. Anne took the wand and as she took the wand it stopped singing bit she felt a surge of magic go through bigger than anything she had ever felt before. Anne waved her wand and a collection of pink sparks and even a few small roses came spurting out of her wand. 

Remus and Sirius cheered loudly, Mr. Ollivander clapped enthusiastically. “Well that is a surprise!” said Ollivander “I have worked with wands for nearly a hundred years but I have only seen a wand react like this a few times never such a strong connection!” he exclaimed, “Well you will be a great witch I’m sure if you have such a strong connection with your wand!” Remus looked at Anne in shock “Your wand is eleven inches made of Willow with a Unicorn hair core. It is slightly flexible and extremely good at charms.” 

Harry and Anne both paid for seven galleons for their wands and they left the shop. “Anne?” asked Remus quietly once they had left the shop “have you been doing any wandless magic?”

“Only levitating books and turning off lights and things” Anne shrugged “I don’t really think about it” she explained. “I haven’t done something wrong haven't I?” Anne asked nervously.

“No of course not!” answered Remus “It's just your mum told me about getting her first wand and how it had started to sing as she got close to it, not as loud as yours did but a similar experience. At the time I thought it was impossible but now I believe her. Your mum used to do a lot of wandless magic before she got her wand” Remus explained.

“Oh!” Anne exclaimed. She had never known that about her mother.

“Your mother was a very powerful witch. If your reaction according to Mr. Ollivander was stronger than any initial reaction he has ever seen, you must an exceptionally powered witch!” Remus pointed out.

Sirius looked down at his watch. “Ok guys it's four o’clock, you can have an hour and a half in the bookshop Anne and then we’ll stop for a burger before starting home.”

Anne in all the excitement of choosing her new wand had forgotten all about the books! Harry didn’t want to spend so long in the bookshop so after a while, Sirius and Harry to go find Harry a new owl. Sirius gave Remus the money for the schoolbooks and an extra fifteen galleons for Anne to spend on any extra books she wanted to get.

Fifteen galleons! Thought Anne as she thought about how many books she could get. She decided that she would get the Standard Book of Spells Grade 2-7, the book list had already required her to get the first book but that still left her another twelve galleons. 

She had always enjoyed crystal ball reading and interpreting her tea leaves with the Lovegood’s, so she decided to get a book on basic divination. The assistant recommended a copy of Unfogging the Future which was apparently the assigned book for the OWL Divination course at Hogwarts. Anne wouldn’t be able to start Divination for another two years, but she thought she could still use it for now.

The assistant who by this point was enjoying helping Anne choose her extra books asked what else she was interested in. “I’m quite interested in History!” she told him. She had always enjoyed their lessons on muggle History when learning with Remus, all the different people, and wars

He led her towards where they kept the books on magical history “A History of Magic is very good at course, but it's not particularly detailed as it has to fit so much in one volume!” He showed her the different history books they had. There was a set of five large books Magical History: A Complete Guide. These books covered a period of history in each book and each book was just as long as A History of Magic. She also got a book called Revolutionaries in the Magical World, which had chapters on different wizards such as Merlin who had made advancements in the magical world. She also got a book called Modern Magical History.

Remus and Anne left Anne’s steadily growing stack of books by the till, whilst the assistant helped them get two sets of the books required for the first years, Anne got two extra books on Herbology as she had always enjoyed gardening at the Lovegood’s. There was now a mountain of books between all Harry and Anne’s schoolbooks as well as all Anne’s extra reading. The assistant wrapped up all the books and Remus gave the money whilst Anne started to load the books into her and Harry’s cauldrons which Remus and Anne struggled to pull back onto the street.

Sirius and Harry had just left the pet shop with a large snowy owl in a cage. “Did you two leave anything behind in the bookshop!” Sirius exclaimed as Harry and Sirius came over to help with all the parcels with Harry and Anne’s school things in. 

They struggled their way through the Leaky Cauldron and lifted the two full cauldrons and assorted over parcels into the boot of the car. They all went to a burger bar for a quick meal before heading back to Devon. Anne picked all the toppings off her burger which Harry happily ate for her. After dinner, they all piled back into the car for the drive home.

It was past six and it had been a long day and Anne snuggled back into her seat wrapping herself up in her cloak as she looked out the window. When they got back to Elm Place it was gone ten o’clock and Anne had fallen asleep in the back of the car. Remus lifted her carefully out of the car and carried her up to her room, he helped her off with her cloak, and she’s and then put her to bed still wearing her jeans and jumper.


	5. The Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne, Harry, and their friends catch the train to Hogwarts

The last few weeks of August flew past the next thing Anne knew it was the evening of the 31st of August and Anne and Luna were trying to pack her trunk.

Outside Anne’s room they could hear an argument between Remus and Sirius. “Sirius you cannot let Harry take his broomstick with him!” Remus yelled. “There are rules for a reason!” Remus was trying to drop off Harry and Anne’s freshly laundered robes when he found Sirius and Harry try to fit Harry's broom into his trunk.

“Anne!” said Remus exasperated as he placed her robes on her bed. “please try and make sure your brother doesn’t try and get on the team this year!”

Anne nodded as she tried to fold her jumpers. Anne and Luna were spending one last evening together before she left for Hogwarts.

“Well that’s the clothes and your equipment packed” Luna pointed out cheerily “and now there's just…” 

“The books!” said Anne as she looked towards the mountains of books, she had accumulated over the past eleven years. 

There was a large pile of children’s books she was leaving behind including the Malory Towers which had only lasted her a few days, but she had enjoyed them anyway.

There was another pile including her required schoolbooks of which there only eight but some of which such as One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi were quite big. Anne had of course already read all of these books twice as she had bought them three weeks ago. She and Harry had found a name for Harry's owl in a History of Magic and had called her Hedwig. Anne had read One Thousand magical Herbs and Fungi three times as she had always loved plants. 

The third category, however, was the largest. These were the books she wanted to take but was worried she wouldn’t have space for most of them. It contained a lot of muggle literature including some of the books she had been bought for her birthday such as her Latin textbooks, her copies of Shakespeare and Austen collect works, and her copies of the Iliad and the Odyssey. She had just finished reading them and had found them fascinating! She had loved all the different monsters and the gods and the brave hero Achilles and the wise Odysseus! She was also, of course, trying to take her well-read set of the Anne of Green Gables books because although she knew them by heart, they were very comforting to her.

There was a second pile of extra books she wanted to pack which were magical books. This included all the books that Anne had bought with her birthday money from Sirius. As she had been so busy reading the first-year textbooks she had not read as many as she would have liked to. 

She had flicked through the other six Standard Book of Spells and gone through her new Divination book with Luna and Mr. Lovegood, but she had not been able to go through all her new history books. She had already read A Modern Magical History, she had felt a bit weird when she reached the chapter about her and Harry. She was looking forward to reading the rest of her History books as she had already read a History of Magic and she couldn’t wait to know some more details about the events.

Anne had already filled half her trunk with her cauldron telescope and clothes. Even with very careful packing, she wouldn’t be able to get more than a few extra books in!

“I believe I told you that your trunk was very special Anne” Remus pointed out as he folded her Ravenclaw quilt and placed in the bottom of the trunk. “Your trunk will expand on the inside as you need it to, whilst staying the same size.”

He carefully took her folded clothes and placed them on the bed and moved the cauldron containing her potions ingredients and equipment as well as her telescope to one side of the trunk. Remus demonstrated how deep the trunk could go by placing a stack of ten books twice the height of the trunk, neatly into the trunk. As the trunk got deeper as he put the books in, but the trunk was still the same size on the outside!

Anne beamed at her Uncle; he had known she would want to pack as many books as she could, so he had given her a self-expanding trunk! 

Anne and Luna took the books out from the trunk and started to organize the books by subject. They put Anne’s children’s books back on the bookshelf, and then placed the large stacks of books into her trunk. Anne left a few things out to put in her satchel for the train ride tomorrow.

As Anne finished the packing Athene came sleeking into the room. Athene looked around confused at the trunk in the middle of the room. Anne had already decided to leave Athene at home when she went to school, Athene wasn’t as young as she once was, and Athene was already comfortable at Elm Grove, she didn’t want to upset her cat by moving her into a new environment if she didn’t have to!

“Anne?” asked Luna cautiously when they had finished packing “You’re not going to forget me are you, I mean you’re not going to replace me, or anything are you? Luna had tears in her eyes as she asked this question. Anne could tell that Luna had waited till the last possible moment to ask her this question.

“Luna you’re my best friend!” Anne pointed out “you’re my only friend!” Anne chuckled. “Of course, I won’t replace you and you’ll be coming in a year too!” Luna smiled and returned to her usual dreamy self and went home as it was nearly nine o’clock as it had taken them so long to pack.

The next morning, they all had to get up at the crack of dawn. They all had several bacon sandwiches and Anne had her fruit. Anne packed her school bag with her chicken and spinach sandwiches, a box of fruit, her new wand, her copy of Revolutionaries in the Magical World which she had started reading the night before, and her doll Rose. She wasn’t sure whether to pack Rose or not, but she had her since she was six months old, and she wasn’t going to leave her behind now! She had also been given some pocket money to spend on the train.

Sirius and Harry struggled their way down the stairs with Anne’s trunk which was rather a lot heavier than Harry’s.

“What have you put in here Anne? You do realize Hogwarts has a library, right?” Harry asked his sister. Anne blushed.

“Moony!” complained Sirius “If you’re going to get the world’s biggest bookworm a self-expanding trunk, couldn’t you make it a bit lighter somehow?” Remus laughed and placed a long-lasting feather-light charm on Anne’s trunk. “Thank you Moony! Now, why didn’t you do that before we picked this up!” Sirius protested.

“You never asked me to!” Remus pointed out mater of factly.

Sirius growled about the trials of living with a pair of insufferable know it all’s under his breath whilst he and Harry placed Anne’s trunk securely in the back of boot next to Harry's and then loading Hedwig. It was only half-past six, but they might have been traffic and they didn’t want to be late for the train for Harry and Anne’s first year at Hogwarts! 

Anne was particularly anxious about being late which is why they had packed the night before and were leaving the house an hour early. Anne needn’t have worried though because they arrived at Kings Cross at just before ten o’clock and when they reached platforms nine and ten, the clock said it was only five minutes past ten. 

Harry and Sirius went to the barrier between platforms nine and ten first at a run. Once they were safely through Remus looked over at Anne. 

“You ready?” he asked patiently. Anne nodded and she and Remus both grabbed hold of the trolley and pushed it toward the barrier. Anne shut her eyes and winced when they were about to collide with the barrier but when she opened her eyes she didn’t see a brick wall but a nearly empty platform and a scarlet steam engine waiting to make yet another journey to Hogwarts.

Two of the only people standing on the platform were Harry and Sirius. There was also a family with two sons with dark red hair and a twin boy and girl who looked no more than about three and both had dark hair and were causing mayhem, running around the platform. 

“Averett, Aislynn, come back here! And don’t poke at your brother’s owl he might bite” called a man with dark red hair like his older sons.

“Don’t worry Landon, they’re fine!” his wife comforted him. The wife had long dark hair and a lilting Welsh accent. “There’s nothing to worry about! We’ve got the boys here in plenty of time and they’ll both be fine!” The father seemed slightly less anxious at his wife’s words and he started checking with his sons that they had packed everything.

Anne and Harry went to find a compartment and Anne changed into her robes. Harry said he would change later, but Anne just couldn’t wait to wear them again! She then settled in to read her book, she had just reached the chapter on Circe and having read about her in the Odyssey she was interested in the difference between the muggle and magical interpretations of her. She had not got past the first two pages however when the compartment door opened. It was one of the two boys from the platform. He had dark red hair and a face full of freckles, he did not have Weasley red hair but a darker shade.

“Hi!” said Harry. 

“Salue!” greeted Anne.

The boy looked at her in shock “saluete!” he replied. “Do you mind if I join you I don’t really know anyone!”

“Sure!” Harry replied eagerly.

The boy returned a minute later with his owl which was tawny and his father who was helping him with his trunk. “Are you sure you’ve got absolutely everything son?” his father started “you’ve got your wand? And some emergency money?”

“I’m fine dad! If I’ve forgotten anything, I’ll just send Scardi!” the boy said indicating the tawny owl. 

“Alright, son! Holy Salamanders!” exclaimed the man in shock “You’re Harry and Anne Potter!” The man’s father had just recognized the other two students sitting in the compartment, his son looked nonplussed. After the man had calmed down, he introduced himself “Landon Scamander, it’s an honor to meet you both! And this is my son Irwin!” 

Once his father had thanked Harry and Anne profusely for saving the wizarding world he left the compartment. After Irwin had said goodbye out the window to his family, he came back into the compartment, the platform was starting to fill now and the Scamander’s left.

“Sorry about dad! He’s always like that! He’s always panicking or nervous about something!” Irwin apologized earnestly.

“That’s alright!” Harry laughed “Anne’s the same- that’s why we’re here so early!”

“Do you know Latin?” asked Irwin interested.

“Only conversational” Anne admitted shyly “I’ve been too busy reading other books.”

“Oh, fair enough!” replied Irwin, as he sat down next to Anne. They were soon joined in their compartment by Ron and Neville.

A few minutes before eleven o’clock Irwin’s brother poked his head around the door. He was already dressed in his school robes and he had a prefect badge like Percy’s but his was black and yellow and had a badger. “Hiya Irwin” greeted his brother cheerfully “I see you’ve made yourself some friends!” Irwin and Anne had been reading the chapter in Anne’s book on Circe Irwin reading over her shoulder and the other boys had been catching up. 

“My name is Rolf, I’m a prefect so if any of you lot need any help you can come find me, it doesn’t matter what houses you get sorted into I’ll be happy to help anyone!” said Rolf warmly. “Look Irwin I’ve got to go- the prefects are having a meeting in a minute. I’ll check in with you later ok mate?” 

“Ok,” said Irwin quickly barely looking up from his book. Anne had a feeling that Rolf was going to make a much better prefect than Percy! Rolf was just so open and warm whereas Percy was sometimes a bit stuck up. It wasn’t that Anne didn’t like Percy! It was just that if she had a problem or she needed someone to talk to she felt she would much rather talk to Rolf than Percy. Maybe being so open and friendly though was why Rolf was in Hufflepuff though Anne reasoned.

After having read for a while Anne and Irwin discussed the different interpretations of Circe. “I think that Circe isn’t really a monster as such she was just using her powers,” reasoned Irwin.

“Yes, but she was keeping Odysseus away from Penelope! He stayed with her for another a year!” who was starting to open up.

“Odysseus isn’t exactly known for being loyal! He spent seven years sleeping with Calypso!”

“Yes that’s true” considered Anne. “Maybe him being unfaithful is a good thing though!”

“What makes you think that?” asked Irwin curiously.

“Well,” said Anne still thinking “in total Odysseus spent eight years with Circe and Calypso. Odysseus was cursed to spend ten years away from Ithaca. The longer he spent with them..”

“The longer he was safer from the perils of the sea such as Scylla and Charybdis!” Irwin finished. Anne and Irwin beamed at each other. Ron and Neville’s mouths were agape in shock. Harry, however, was laughing softly.

“What in the name of Merlin are you two on about?” asked Ron confused. The other boys had not been listening properly to Anne and Irwin’s conversation but had tuned in at the end when Irwin and Anne had started finishing each other’s sentences. 

“Circe!” they answered in unison. Neville and Ron still looked confused. Harry, on the other hand, was beaming.

‘What are you smiling out mate?” asked Ron

“I don’t think we need to worry about Anne making friends anymore!” he said indicating the two people sitting opposite them.

Not long after that, the sweet trolley came by, Harry bought so many sweets! He had always had a sweet tooth, but this was going overboard, there were five of them sitting in their compartment and they had enough to go around for everyone!

Harry Neville and Ron were playing trick or treat with the Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, whilst Irwin and Anne read a chapter on Merlin. The compartment door opened again and Rolf was back.

“Hi guys! I’ve just done my patrol duty; do you mind if I join you lot?”

“Sure!” Harry answered. Rolf settled himself into the last available seat next to Irwin.

“Oh, hi Rolf!” only just noticing that his brother was there as he had been so absorbed in his book. Rolf just rolled his eyes, used to be ignored when Irwin was reading. Anne waved at him.

Anne looked at her watch and realized it was one o’clock and she decided to get her lunch out. Harry hadn’t even bothered to get out his lunch he was too busy filling up on sweets! Anne tucked into a chicken and spinach sandwich and offered them around. Remus had made far too many in case she had wanted to share with people.

“Yes please!” said Rolf “I need to eat something proper before I tuck into some of those sweets!”

“Interesting combination!” said Irwin perplexed as he chose a sandwich “Chicken and spinach,” he said thoughtfully before taking a bite. “You have good taste!” he told her as he took another sandwich.

After Rolf had had a few sandwiches, they cracked open the Chocolate Frogs. “Look!” exclaimed Irwin who was always more interested in the cards than the frogs “It’s Circe!” He showed the card of the beautiful witch to Anne. “Would you like to keep the card? I’ve already got a few of her” he asked her.

“Oh yes please!” replied Anne.

Anne and Irwin soon got bored with the sweets, and they returned to their book. Rolf found himself bombarded with questions from the other boys. 

“What are the Professors like?” asked Harry

“How’s the food?” asked Ron

“How do we get sorted?” asked Neville.

Rolf chuckled and started to calmly and patiently answer their questions. He was just explaining to them that there was nothing to worry about from the sorting, all they had to do was try on the hat when there was yet another interruption!

Three boys stood in front of the compartment door. One of the boys had a pale face and bright blonde hair. “Hello” he sneered “we heard Harry Potter was in this compartment. So, it’s you is it?” he asked sneering in Harry's direction. 

“Yeah,” said Harry proudly “and who are you?” he asked defensively.

“I’m Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and this is Crabbe and Goyle,” Malfoy said indicating the two thuggish boys on either side of him.

“You’ve still got sweets!” Malfoy said pointing towards the still large pile of sweets in the middle of the compartment. Crabbe and Goyle had greedy looks on their faces, Malfoy started to reach for the sweets.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Rolf advised Malfoy.

Malfoy noticed Rolf for the first time. He had previously been paying attention to the other side of the compartment where Harry was sat. His eyes then flew to Rolf’s badge. “Oh right.,” said Malfoy nervously backing his way out of the compartment. “Come on you two!” he said to Crabbe and Goyle prompting them to leave.

“Thanks!” Harry told Rolf, holding out his hand.

“That could have gotten ugly!” Ron sighed with relief. 

“No problem mates!” Rolf chuckled shaking Harry’s hand. “Let me know if you have any more problems from him, I hear that the Malfoy’s are a nasty piece of work!”

The boys spent a few hours laughing about making Malfoy feel like an idiot and asking more questions about Hogwarts. At one point in the afternoon, they were interrupted by an annoying girl with bushy brown hair, but she soon left.

“Goodness look at the time!” exclaimed Rolf looking out the window where it was starting to get dark. “We’ll be at Hogwarts soon; you boys best get your robes on!” Anne went into the corridor for five minutes whilst the boys changed.

Half an hour later the train pulled into Hogsmeade station. “This is where I leave you kid’s I’m afraid,” Rolf told them. “I have to supervise people towards their carriages, you five will be taking the boats, just follow Hagrid you can’t miss him, he’s ten feet tall, don’t worry about your luggage it will get collected.”

Rolf hadn’t been lying, Hagrid wasn’t easy to miss. He was ten feet tall so towered over everyone and was yelling “First Years! First Years this way!” 

Anne, Harry, and the rest of the first years followed Hagrid to the enchanted boats. Anne settled into a boat with Irwin, Harry, and Ron which started bobbing its way towards the school.

Suddenly the boats came around the corner, and Hogwarts was in view. Hogwarts! It was so beautiful, so intimidating, so magical!!

They got out of the boats and started to walk up the steep path to the school. Hagrid knocked loudly on the door and the first years waited nervously for the door to be answered.


	6. The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Anne get sorted into their houses.

Professor McGonagall opened the door to allow the First Years in. “Welcome to Hogwarts!” she announced, “in a few moments you will go through to the great hall and be sorted into your houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. These houses will be like your families, and hard work and you will gain house points, any rule-breaking, and points will be deducted” she explained.

Professor McGonagall left the first years on their own for a few minutes, there was lots of excited chattering amongst the students. Anne was nervous again, Rolf had told her about the hat, but she had to go in front of the whole school, everyone would be staring at her! And what if the hat decided that there had been a mistake and she had to go home!

Anne was interrupted from her thoughts by the entrance of the school ghosts. They had shocked Anne as she had not been expecting them to pop through the wall, but after the initial shock wore off, she realized that they could have very interesting stories to tell about their lives. There was one ghost who was staying quiet as the other ghosts debated whether the poltergeist should be able to attend the feast. The ghost had long dark hair down her back and had a haunted expression in her eyes. Anne was looking forward to getting to know this ghost in particular.

Professor McGonagall returned and led the first years through to the Great Hall. Anne noticed as they were led towards the front of the hall, that the tables were only half full, and their year group seemed to be even smaller than most. This was she realized the effect of the war against Voldemort.

They reached the front of the hall and Professor McGonagall placed a hat on a stool that proceeded to open its mouth to sing.

“Oh, you may not think I’m pretty,  
But don’t judge on what you see,  
I’ll eat myself if you can find,  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,   
For I’m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,  
And I’ll can cap them all!  
There’s nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can’t see,  
So, try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor’s apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,   
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you’ve a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You’ll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don’t be afraid!  
And don’t get in a flap!  
You’re in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I’m a thinking cap!”

There was a round of applause from around the hall as the hat finished it’s song. Hufflepuff didn’t sound too bad thought Anne, but Ravenclaw would be amazing!

“Hannah Abbot!” called Professor McGonagall as she started to read the names of a long list on a roll of parchment. Anne watched curiously as the students were sorted into their different houses. She watched as Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Michael Corner tried on the hat to get sorted into Ravenclaw. 

“Galentos, Persephone!” called Professor McGonagall. A tall girl with olive-colored skin and a long dark plait came forward to try on the hat. “Ravenclaw!” the hat announced. There was a round of applause from the Ravenclaw table as Persephone went to go sit next to Mandy.

“Anthony Goldstein!” a young boy with blonde hair stepped forward to try on the hat. Anthony seemed very nervous; the hat seemed to take a while to decide for Anthony “Ravenclaw!” the hat called eventually.

Once Padma and Parvati Patil had been sorted, Anne had a sinking feeling in her stomach. She knew what was coming next, and sure enough, “Potter, Anne!” called Professor McGonagall.

There was an outbreak of muttering from throughout the hall “Potter, did she just say, Potter!” Here we go! And so, the muttering begins!

Harry gave Anne a brief nudge and pushed her lightly towards the hat. Anne walked up on to the platform and placed on the hat.

“hmmm, you’ve got a good brain I see” muttered the hat “and what talent! You have a good heart too and you’re very hardworking.” Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff Anne thought desperately. “Yes, that’s what I was thinking, but which one? Ravenclaws are the place for individuals such as yourself but Hufflepuffs may be more open and accepting towards you,” the hat considered. “But then again with a brain like yours better be Ravenclaw!” 

The hat had clearly shouted the last part out loud as there was a huge round of applause. The Ravenclaws were in uproar and Anne seemed to be receiving a standing ovation from some of the older students. Anne placed the hat back on the stool so Harry could try it on before walking nervously over to the Ravenclaw table. Everyone at the table was staring at her in awe. The Ravenclaws could not believe that one of the Potter twins had been sorted into their house!

She stared down at her shoes to avoid the student’s eyes whilst fiddling with her plaits. She didn’t even notice Harry getting sorted into Gryffindor. The next thing she knew there was someone sitting down next to her. “You alright?” whispered Irwin as Lisa Turpin tried on the hat. Anne nodded; she felt a bit better now that she knew that she already knew one of her housemates.

Anne looked over to the next table where Rolf was smiling and waving at her and Irwin, giving them the thumbs up, Anne and Irwin waved back at the older student. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad, Anne considered, she already knew Irwin, was friends with quite a few of the Ravenclaws between Harry the Weasleys and Neville, and Rolf seemed like a nice person to go to her when she had a problem.

Anne realized that the sorting must be over as Professor McGonagall removed the hat and stool. Professor Dumbledore welcomed the new students and had a few choice words “blibber, oddment and tweak,” and suddenly the tables filled with food. 

Anne looked around the table in awe. There was so much food! There was roast chicken, sausages, bacon, fried fish, fish fingers, chicken nuggets, roast potatoes, chips, boiled potatoes, peas, broccoli, sweetcorn, pasta with tomato sauce, there was even for some reason mint humbugs and sherbet lemons. 

Anne helped herself to a chicken breast, some pasta with tomato sauce and a few florets of broccoli. As Anne was starting to slice her chicken into pieces the ghost that Anne had been interested in earlier came to the end of the table where the first year Ravenclaw’s where sat.

“Good evening, welcome to Hogwarts!” greeted the beautiful ghost. “Congratulations on making it into Ravenclaw! My name is Helena Ravenclaw, my mother was Rowena Ravenclaw. I am sometimes known as the Grey Lady. I am sure that you will all try your hardest to help Ravenclaw win the house cup this year!”

“Good evening Helena, it is a pleasure to meet you!” said Anne quietly. The rest of the first years stared at her. This was the first time that Anne had talked since getting sorted.

“Good evening young lady! And what is your name?” inquired the ghost kindly.

“Anne,” she faltered realizing that her housemates were staring at her “Anne Potter.”

“Well Anne, it is an honor to have you in Ravenclaw, if you have any questions please don’t hesitate to find me!” said the Grey Lady as the ghost sunk into a deep curtsy before going to talk to some of the other students.

Anne finished her dinner in silence, she had only said a few words since she sat down, but half the table was still staring at her. The Ravenclaws were still shocked that they had been given one of the famous Potter twins. After a while, the puddings arrived, and Anne helped herself to a scoop of vanilla ice cream and a slice of cake with strawberry frosting.

Eventually, the food all disappeared from the plates and Professor Dumbledore made his opening speech. He reminded the students that the Forbidden Forest was Forbidden for a reason and of the list of objects that had been forbidden by the caretaker. Then he told them about the Quidditch trials.

“And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.” Professor Dumbledore finished. Anne stared at him in shock, she was going to stay as far away from that corridor as possible!

The school and students sang the school song and the students were sent off to bed. “Hello, my name is Penelope Clearwater” greeted a fifth-year student with a friendly face addressing the first years. “I’m one of the Ravenclaw prefects, this is Julian Lloyd another prefect” Penelope added indicating a boy with an upturned nose who nodded vaguely. 

“Please follow us to the common room,” said Julian.

There were nine Ravenclaws in her year, four boys and five girls. The nine new students followed Penelope and Julian out of the hall. They climbed up at least seven staircases and went through several passageways before they reached a door with a bronze eagle knocker. Anne realized that she might need some help learning her way around the school as there were so many passageways and the staircases liked to move!

Julian reached for the door knocker and rapped smartly. The eagle began to speak “what came first the phoenix or the egg?” asked the eagle. 

Julian considered this for a moment. “I think it was the phoenix, the phoenix was created first because otherwise there would have been no egg!”

“That is a very good point!” exclaimed the eagle, before opening the door.

Julian and Penelope led the first years through the door to the common room. The Ravenclaw common room was at the top of one of the four towers. It was a very bright and airy room with lots of tall windows that looked over the grounds. The walls were lined with bookcases on every subject imaginable and the room was scattered with small tables and chairs where the students could work. There were also lots of light blue squashy armchairs and sofas where the students could relax when they had finished work for the day. In the middle of the common room, there was a bust of their house founder Rowena Ravenclaw who had a very close resemblance to her daughter Helena.

“Most common rooms have a password,” pointed out Julian.

“Our door asks you a riddle rather than for a password,” Penelope explained. “Don’t worry if you don’t get the answer right, someone will come along eventually who does” Penelope told them warmly.

“That way you learn,” continued Julian. “The dormitories are up the stairs, the girls first floor up the right staircase and the boys the first floor up the left staircase.”

“I’m sure you lot are all very tired and you all want to get settled in,” said Penelope and she left them to it.

“See you tomorrow Anne, we’ll meet up before breakfast yeah?” Irwin called as the first years spread out to their dormitories. Anne nodded in reply as she headed up the right staircase with the other girls.

They reached a door with a sign on the door saying, “First Years”. The girls entered and found a large room with five four-poster beds with sky blue bedsheets, there was a navy-blue carpet and the furniture was a deep mahogany. There was a chest of drawers and a bedside table next to each bed. There was also plenty of space for books, there were several tall narrow bookcases, there were also extra bookshelves on the walls. 

Anne’s had been placed at the end of a bed between Padma Patil’s and Lisa Turpin’s. Anne began to unpack her trunk; she placed all her clothes in her chest of drawers and then went to change into a pair of pink striped pajamas in the bathroom where she also brushed her teeth.

She then began to unpack her books. Lisa who was sitting on her bed talking to Mandy looked at Anne in shock as Anne unpacked her books.

“How did you fit so many books into such a small trunk?” Lisa and the other girls started to look curiously at Anne’s trunk.

“It’s enchanted,” said Anne absentmindedly as she organized her books.

“Impressive!” said Persephone. The other girls nodded their agreement.

The other four girls had already unpacked their trunks and were talking on Lisa’s bed. Anne noticed that Persephone hadn’t used her half of the bookcase. She had only used the bookshelf over her chest of drawers.

“Um sorry, Persephone is it?” Anne asked nervously. “Do you mind if I borrow your bookshelf.”

“Feel free!” said Persephone as she looked in amazement at the thirty or so books that Anne had just unpacked. Anne placed her schoolbooks on the small shelf over her chest of drawers. She then placed her muggle books on the top shelves of the bookcase between Anne and Persephone’s bed. Then she put away her extra herbology and divination books in the middle of the bookcase before finally placing her History books on the bottom two shelves. 

Lisa, Mandy, Persephone, and Padma were still gossiping away getting to know each other. but Anne was very tired, and she didn’t feel like talking much so she crawled into bed. She had already placed her Ravenclaw quilt that her Granny had made over the top of her bed. She fell asleep listening to the quiet chatter of her new housemates feeling that maybe Hogwarts wasn’t going to be as bad as she thought!


	7. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Irwin find help in getting around the castle and go to their first days lessons

Anne woke up very early the next morning and went for a shower before she dressed into her school robes and tied her hair into two long neat plaits. Anne noticed that her robes now had a blue trim and her tie which had been black was now blue and bronze. 

Anne came back into the dormitory and found the others still fast asleep. She checked her watch and it was still only five-thirty, she grabbed her book wanting to try and finish it before breakfast. She walked down to the common room which was empty and settled herself into an armchair to read her book.

An hour and a half later, Irwin came down from his dormitory also wearing his new tie. “Hi Anne, I thought I’d come down early, I didn’t want to be late for breakfast and this place is like a maze!”

Anne nodded and Irwin read over her shoulder as she finished the last chapter which was on a famous wizard called Everad Smythe who had been a headmaster at Hogwarts and had later been influential in the Ministry of Magic and even been Minister for Magic in the eighteenth century.

Anne and Irwin started to make their way down to the great hall but got lost several times before eventually finding their way down to breakfast. Irwin helped himself to some bacon and eggs whilst Anne had a bowl of fresh fruit and even a small piece of toast. After a while, the other first years began to arrive.

“Anne!” called Harry waving as he came into the great hall. “I see you found your way down easily if it wasn’t for the map I and Ron would have got lost at least ten times!” Harry laughed. “How was your first night? Do you like your dorm?”

“It's fine,” Anne replied. Harry smiled and wandered off to the Gryffindor table with Ron and Neville.

Once everyone had eaten their breakfast then a small professor with a squeaky voice started handing out schedules to the Ravenclaw students. “Good Morning!” he called to the first years “my name is Professor Flitwick, I am the head of Ravenclaw house, I also teach charms.” Professor Flitwick moved along to talk to the second years.

Irwin checked their schedules as they had already finished their breakfast. “Looks like we’ve got History of Magic and Herbology and then we have double Potions this afternoon.” That didn’t sound too bad thought Anne as they got up from the table, Rolf had warned them how the Potions teacher wasn’t very friendly to everyone, but she was looking forward to History and Herbology.

Irwin and Anne went to fetch their books, they still had forty minutes till nine o’clock, but she didn’t want to be late and it was so difficult to find her way around. Suddenly she spotted the Grey Lady she nudged Irwin and they walked over to her.

“Excuse me Helena” she called, “could you please help us find our way to the common room, I don’t want to be late for class on the first day?” Anne asked cautiously.

“But of course, Anne! And who is your friend?” Helena said warmly as they started their way to the common room.

“My name is Irwin Scamander.”

“Ah, yes,” Helena said reminiscently “I believe I knew your father Landon. How is he?”

“He’s fine thank you! He’s an academic and he writes papers on transfiguration.”

Irwin and Helena chatted away and after a few shortcuts, they soon reached the common room. The Grey Lady waited for them whilst they fetched their books. “What is your first class?” she asked as they returned with their books.

“History of Magic,” they replied.

Helena led them towards the classroom whilst telling them about her friend Professor Binns who was the teacher and had been a Ravenclaw in his day. They arrived at the classroom twenty minutes early and chose a desk together at the front of the room and got out their things. 

The rest of the Ravenclaws and the Slytherins arrived out of breath a few minutes before the lesson started. “How!” asked Terry breathlessly “did you two get here so early?” as Terry and Anthony settled into the other desk in the front row. 

“We had help from a ghost,” said Irwin. 

“Fair enough!” replied Anthony.

Soon after this Professor Binns came gliding into the classroom through the blackboard shocking half the students. “Good Morning” he droned, before beginning his lecture. He told the students that in the first term they would be doing an overview by discussing the origins of magic in the ancient world. 

Anne and Irwin started taking avid notes about the curriculum and what they would be covering over the course of their Hogwarts education. Irwin and Anne, however, appeared to be the only people in the classroom who were actually paying attention. 

The Slytherins had given up after a few seconds but the Ravenclaws had lasted at least a few minutes before being bored to death and stopped paying attention. Anne and Irwin though were fascinated, Professor Binns did have a slightly monotonous tone but this didn’t faze them because the subject he was discussing was so interesting.

The rest of the class spent an hour playing noughts and crosses or doodling on scrap parchment whilst the two students at the front made detailed notes.

After History of Magic, the Slytherins and the Ravenclaws had Herbology together. As the class left the classroom, they were wondering how they were going to find the greenhouses. 

They need not have worried however because The Grey Lady was waiting for them all outside the classroom. Helena had clearly decided that she liked Anne and Irwin and curtsied deeply to the rest of the Ravenclaws and the Slytherins before leading the way towards the greenhouses.

“Thank you!” called Irwin.

“It was my pleasure!” she called as she glided back to the castle.

“Pretty handy!” Anthony chuckled “being friends with a ghost!” Irwin chuckled in agreement. 

Herbology went very well, Professor Sprout like Professor Binns went over the curriculum for their first year followed by a general overview of what was available over the next seven years. Anne even got five points to Ravenclaw by being able to answer Professor Sprout's question.

Then they had lunch, they came in from the greenhouses and back to the Great Hall. There was an assortment of different flavors of sandwiches and crisps as well as fresh fruit and cold pumpkin juice. Anne took a ham sandwich an apple and a handful of crisps and she started to eat her lunch.

“Remind me what’s this afternoon?” asked Irwin in-between mouthfuls of a cheese sandwich.

“Double potions,” Anne told him as Irwin placed salt and vinegar crisps into his second cheese sandwich.

“Hiya guys!” greeted Rolf as he sat down opposite them. “How was your first morning then?”

“Excellent, Sprout gave Anne five points!” said Irwin.

“Professor Binns is fascinating,” Anne said.

“Once you get used to his monotonous voice!” Irwin added.

“Well, I’m glad you two are enjoying yourselves. You’ve got Snape this afternoon, right?” Anne and Irwin nodded nervously. “You two will be fine, you know what you’re doing, besides it’s only the Gryffindors that he really hates!”

“You sure?” asked Irwin a slight tremor in his voice. He had heard a lot about Snape from Rolf and the other students and none of it was good!

“Certain, just behave yourselves and answer a question if he asks you,” Rolf reassured his younger brother.

Helena approached the table as they finished their conversation with Rolf. “Anne, Irwin would you like me to show you to the potions classroom in the dungeons?”

“Yeah sure!” said Irwin grabbing his bag. “Come on Anne!” 

Irwin and Anne followed Rowena down to the dungeons. They were followed closely by Terry, Anthony, and Michael who knew that this way that they wouldn’t be late for class or get lost.

The five young Ravenclaws waited patiently outside the classroom whilst they waited for the rest of the students to arrive. The Ravenclaws were having Potions with the Hufflepuffs. When the class started the students filed in and Anne and Irwin chose another desk at the front of the classroom so that they could work together.

Professor Snape came gliding into the classroom. He had black robes that billowed out behind him as he walked Anne heard Padma and Lisa whispering about how Professor Snape looked more like a bat than a professor.

Anne made desperate notes about the ‘subtle art of potion-making’ during his opening speech. Professor Snape scared Anne more than a little bit and he made her even more nervous than normal.

“Potter!” snapped Snape as he reached the end of his speech. “What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

Anne had been so shocked at Snape suddenly called on her like that, that Anne was stunned into silence. 

Snape took her silence for a lack of an answer. “I think this goes to show” laughed Snape with a hint of cruelty “that even Ravenclaws don’t know everything!”

“Let's try again. Where Miss Potter would you find a bezoar?”

With every word and cruel jibe that Snape said to her the more nervous and upset she got. Snape asked Anne another question not even waiting for an answer to the second one. “What Potter is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?” sneering at the fact that Anne couldn’t answer a single one of his questions. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were staring at Snape confused, they had heard that Snape was cruel but why was he picking on Anne.

Anne quickly scribbled something down on a piece of parchment which she passed to Irwin, before proceeding to have a panic attack under the desk.

Irwin looked confused but then raised his hand. Snape looked at him with his eyebrows raised “yes Mr. Scamander?”

“Anne left a note for you, sir,” Irwin explained.

“Well read it then!” Snape said impatiently.

“Professor Snape, I’m sorry I could not answer the questions when you asked me,” Irwin read. “You made me nervous when you called on me when I wasn’t expecting it. In answer to your questions, asphodel and wormwood make a powerful sleeping potion called The Draught of Living Death, a Bezoar is found in the stomach of a goat and will work as an antidote to most poisons, it is however extremely rare, monkshoods and wolfsbane are the same plants which is also is also known as aconite.”

Professor Snape stared at Irwin. “That is correct,” he admitted slowly “five points to Ravenclaw.” Snape could not believe what he had just done, points to a house other than Slytherin! Well, at least it wasn’t Gryffindor!

Professor Snape pointed towards the blackboard and a recipe appeared for a potion to cure boils. The class started to work on the potion in pairs. “Mr. Scamander, would you please take Miss Potter to the hospital wing for a calming draught?”

At this point, Anne had started to appear out from under the desk. “I’m alright now,” said Anne quietly as she pulled herself off the floor. “I’d much rather stay; I don’t want to miss anything important!”

“Are you quite sure?” asked Snape. Anne shook her head resolutely.

Anne and Irwin started to work on their potion, and at the end of the lesson, they got top marks and had made the best potion in the class. They even earned another point each for Ravenclaw!

At the end of the lesson, everyone started to pack their equipment to leave. “Miss Potter, can you stay behind for a moment please?” asked Snape

Irwin looked over at Anne nervously, Anne looked terrified. “Mr. Scamander can stay if you wish” Snape added. Anne looked slightly less nervous at this thought.

Once everyone else had left Snape started. “I owe you a” Snape was clearly struggling with whatever he had to say “apology. I misjudged you at the beginning of the lesson, and I am sorry, I am also sorry that I upset you.”

“Um that’s alright” replied Anne in barely a whisper, shocked that she was actually getting an apology from Snape.

“Your potion was very good for first-time brewers,” Snape said looking towards Anne and Irwin. “I look forward to seeing what you produce next week!”

As Anne and Irwin left the classroom Snape sat down behind his desk. He was surprised that such a shy, nervous but talented witch could be the daughter of that proud arrogant swine James Potter. But then he had to remember her mother was Lily, but Lily had never been shy or nervous either. 

Anne didn’t seem to be like either of her parents James or Lily. Snape had to remind himself to try not to misjudge Harry as he had Anne, he had been wrong about Anne and Harry might also be nothing like his father. He would have to wait and find out.


	8. Freak!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne has trouble adjusting at Hogwarts.
> 
> Warning this chapter contains a description of minor bullying and under eating

It didn’t take long for the rumors to start. By the time that Anne and Irwin made it up to dinner after potions, the other first-years were already muttering about her. Dinner was beef casserole, but Anne only picked at it. 

The moment Irwin finished his dinner they went back to the common room. It was only the first day but they already had three essays one from each subject. Anne brought the first volume of her History of Magic textbooks down to the common room with her to help with their essay. 

By eight o’clock Anne and Irwin had finished all three essays. Their History of Magic essays were at least double the length required, but there was just so much they wanted to fit in! Once they finished Anne headed up to bed and got into her pajamas. She felt like reading something familiar and so picked her Jane Austen off her shelf. She flicked through to Pride and Prejudice and started to read. She hadn’t got past the part where Mr. Collins arrived when she heard talking.

“She really weird isn’t she!” said Padma.

“She’s a freak if you ask me!” laughed Mandy.

“She’s not that bad, I mean yeah she is a bit quiet…” reasoned Persephone.

Anne froze where she was reading, and her body started to tense up. 

“No Mandy’s right!” said Lisa. “She is a freak; I mean did you see her in potions class! She went and hid under the table just because he asked her a few questions!”

“Don’t be so horrible Lisa! She might hear you!”

“I don’t bloody care she is freak, and she knows it!”

“If you ask me,” continued Mandy, “she belongs in a mental asylum instead of a school, she’s crazy. I mean come on! She jumps at the slightest noise, won’t talk to any of us, and hides under the desk when a teacher asks her a question!” 

Anne sat on her bed, she pulled her legs in towards her chest and started to cry quietly. The worst thing about what they were saying was that it was all true.

“It’s no wonder she’s in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor like the rest of the family. She isn’t brave enough! Lucky Gryffindor’s they get the Boy Who Lived, we meanwhile get his freak twin sister!” Lisa laughed.

“Both of you stop now!” shouted Persephone.

“You don’t know the full story; you can’t judge her like this! You’re both being horrible!” yelled Padma.

Mandy and Lisa decided to not upset their roommates by carrying the subject further and the girls started to discuss who their favorite wizard was in Witch Weekly that week. Eventually, the girls went off to their separate beds and all went to sleep. 

Anne didn’t sleep that night though. She didn’t sleep particularly well at the best of times but tonight she was just far too upset. Mandy and Lisa had some pretty horrible things, but the worst part was of course that all that they had said was true! She did belong in an asylum and she was too cowardly for Gryffindor!

The next morning Anne had shadows under her eyes when she went down to breakfast. She didn’t touch her fruit, however. Irwin looked at her nervously as he munched on his bowl of cereal. They had been talking about Anne in the boy’s dorm last night as well, but Irwin had got them to shut up.

“We’ve got double defense today, and double transfiguration,” Irwin pointed out trying to cheer her up, “that should be exciting!”

Anne merely nodded and they grabbed their bags and went to the classroom with Helena. Defense Against the Dark Arts was not particularly eventful apart from Quirrell stuttering over Harry and Anne’s names. This wasn’t that unusual though as Quirrell stuttered most of the time anyway!

Lunch went about the same as breakfast, Irwin eating his lunch talking about their lessons and homework whilst Anne’s mind wondered thinking about what she would have been doing at home; playing with Luna, studying with Remus, maybe going for a drive through the countryside with Sirius. Her lunch left ignored on her plate.

Transfiguration was with the Hufflepuffs and they were asked to turn matchsticks into needles. Irwin had managed to turn his matchstick pointy and slightly silver. Anne’s was fully transformed including the eye of the needle. They both received a house point and a smile from McGonagall. 

At the start of dinner, Harry came over quickly to talk to Anne. “Hi, sorry I haven’t seen you earlier, Ron and I have been busy exploring the castle!” Harry said excitedly “Are you alright?”

“Hmm yes I’m fine” Anne muttered. If Harry could tell that she was lying to him he didn’t say anything about it. He smiled at her and reminded her to eat her dinner before running off to go explore a secret passage with Ron. 

Irwin was starting to get worried now though. He kept on glancing nervously at his friend as yet again she didn’t eat a bite. He didn’t think she’d had anything to eat since yesterday lunchtime, and from the looks of her, she hadn’t slept well either! He didn’t want to say anything about it to Anne though in case it made her more upset. 

Irwin finished his dinner and Irwin and Anne were about to leave when Rolf stood in their way when they left the Great Hall. “What’s up?” asked Rolf.

“What are you talking about?” asked Irwin evasively.

“I’ve been watching you two, you’ve been looking upset about something all dinner. Don’t even try and deny it Irwin I’m your brother” said Rolf firmly when Irwin tried to protest. “And Anne hasn’t even touched her dinner! Now what’s up?” he asked kindly.

“It’s nothing!” said Irwin but Rolf's face clearly showed he didn’t believe him. “It’s Anne,” Irwin finally admitted looking at his friend, “she’s been acting strange since Snape upset her in potions yesterday,” he garbled.

Rolf took another look at Anne who he suddenly realized was now white a sheet. “Anne?” he asked gently “when did you last eat?”

Anne just stared at the floor and pulled at the end of one of her plaits.

“Irwin?” he asked his brother.

“Um well,” Irwin admitted guiltily “she had a sandwich yesterday lunchtime…”

“Yesterday lunch!” exclaimed Rolf in shock. At that second Anne fainted only just being caught by Rolf.

Anne came to a few seconds later “you alright?” asked Rolf. Anne nodded slowly. “Right you two are coming with me!” Rolf announced as he helped Anne off the floor.

“But!” Irwin started as Rolf picked up Anne and started towards the stairs leading to the dungeons.

“Don’t argue! Don’t worry mate you’re not in trouble!” Rolf assured him.

“Alright,” said Irwin following his brother down the stairs.

After a while Irwin asked Rolf were they were going. 

“Dinners just finished, I’m finding Anne some food,” Rolf told him. They had just gone past a set of barrels and were now in front of a painting of fruit. “Tickle the pear,” Rolf told his brother. Rolf was still carrying Anne as he was worried that she wasn’t strong enough to support herself.

“Do what?” asked Irwin confused.

“Tickle the pear!” Rolf said again more urgently.

Irwin stared at his brother as if he had gone mad, but he tickled the pear all the same. It turned into a doorknob, and once they turned that Irwin found himself looking at a large room full of tiny house-elves. 

“Excuse me?” called Rolf politely. “Excuse me, could we please have some food, this young girl isn’t feeling very well,” he said indicating Anne who was still looking very weak.

“Oh, but of course Master Scamander!” said one of the elves. A few minutes later half a dozen elves arrived carrying a basket of food which they handed to Irwin. “Thank you so very much!” said Rolf to the elves as they left the kitchen still carrying Anne.

When they reached an empty classroom Rolf gently placed Anne down on two chairs with her feet up. Rolf unpacked the basket and found some cold roast chicken, crisps, some fruit, a large number of sweets, and several bottles of Butterbeer. 

Once Anne had had something to eat then Rolf started again. “So, will one of you please tell me what’s going on?” he asked still calm but more firm.

Anne and Irwin looked at each other unsure what to say. Rolf looked at them his eyebrows raised; it was clear he wasn’t going to give up till he found out the truth.

“Well, it all started yesterday, Professor Snape was picking on Anne in class, asking her difficult questions.” Rolf nodded, “well Anne got upset and she wrote him a note with the answers on before hiding under the desk where she had a panic attack.”

“I see,” said Rolf. 

“After a few minutes, she came back out and continued with the lesson. Snape kept us back after class and apologized.” Irwin continued.

Rolf looked shocked “Snape apologized! Well, there’s a miracle!”

“Anne seemed a bit off at dinner last night, but I just left her to it just assumed she’d had a long day, I’m used to dad sometimes being like that,” Irwin explained “but this morning she seemed worse rather than better. That’s all I know I’m afraid” Irwin finished.

Rolf nodded, “Anne?” he asked gently “is all that true?” she nodded “is there anything else you need to tell me?” Anne shrugged. “Anne!” Rolf sighed “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong!”

Anne sighed and started to talk nervously. “I was upset in potions yesterday. I get nervous about things and Professor Snape surprised me when he picked on me in class. I got upset so I went under to desk to hyperventilate,” Rolf nodded. “Last night,” Anne continued hesitantly “I was reading in my dorm with the curtains drawn. The other girls in my year came in and they were talking about how strange I was” Anne struggled, and Irwin put his arm around her. “Lisa and Mandy called me a Freak! They said I wasn’t in Gryffindor like Harry or mum and dad because I wasn’t brave enough! They even said I should be in an asylum instead of a school!” 

Anne at this point burst into tears and tried to comfort her, “It’s Anne alright you’re not a freak!”

“You’re very brave actually,” said Rolf crouching down to talk to her. “You told me what the problem was and talked about it even though it did make you upset. That was very brave Anne,” Rolf finished patting her on the back. “There's just one more thing Anne?” Rolf asked carefully, “How are you about remembering to eat regularly?” 

Anne blushed, “sometimes when I’m at home my family have to remind me to eat properly,” she admitted guiltily, “my mind is sometimes a bit preoccupied with other things like a book I was reading or something about my lessons.” 

Rolf had thought as much, his father was sometimes the same way and had to be reminded by his mother to eat. “Irwin,” Rolf said firmly “I want you to keep an eye on Anne and make sure she remembers to eat, ok mate?” Irwin nodded.

“Right! Come on then you two, we need to go talk to Flitwick” announced Rolf. Rolf could tell that Anne was a sensitive girl that would need to be looked after properly, as he wasn’t actually in Ravenclaw he wouldn’t be able to help much but he would do what he could.

“You said we wouldn’t get in trouble!” Irwin protested.

Rolf sighed, “Irwin you are not in trouble! But this still has to be reported to Flitwick. The other girls have been bullying Anne, and we don’t want what happened in Snape’s yesterday to happen again” Rolf explained as they started their way up to Flitwick’s office. 

Rolf knocked on the door when they arrived. “Come in!” called Flitwick.

Rolf poked his head around the door, Professor Flitwick was sitting at his desk marking a pile of essays. “Excuse me, sir, can I talk to you please?” Rolf asked.

“If this is about your holiday homework Mr. Scamander you have nothing to worry about, I just finished marking it you got an Outstanding!” 

Rolf smiled. “No sir it’s not about the essay, it’s about two of your first year’s sir,” Rolf said hesitantly.

“You are a Hufflepuff prefect Rolf,” Flitwick pointed out, “surely this should be either Miss Clearwater or Mr. Lloyds responsibility?”

“Yes, well usually it should, but I noticed my brother and his friend were acting a bit strange at dinner,” Rolf explained. 

“Ah yes of course! Irwin! Well why don’t the three of you come in then?” said Professor Flitwick.

“Hello again Anne, Irwin,” he greeted warmly, “and what can I help you two with?”

Professor Flitwick asked them to sit down, and Rolf and Irwin began to explain the last two days to Professor Flitwick whilst Anne played nervously with her plaits. “Hmm… yes I do remember Severus mentioning something in the staff room last night,” said Professor Flitwick once Rolf and Irwin finished.

“It seems as if I need to be having a word with your roommates Anne. One of the traits I am most proud of in my Ravenclaws is their acceptance of the diversity and the different,” he said smiling at Anne. 

“I have noticed sir that Anne has a very nervous disposition,” Rolf said.

“He’s right, she’s always worried about things, getting to class on time, doing homework right,” Irwin added. “We don’t need to worry about being late for class now because one of the ghosts the Grey Lady keeps helping us.”

“Ah, you two have befriended Helena. Good! Good! I will have a word with the other teachers warning them about this. And Anne as for worrying about things,” he pointed out “I think you’ll find that you’ll be fine with such good friends as Irwin and his brother Rolf watching out for you!”

“Thank you sir!” she said.

“Well of you go then, I’m sure you three have homework to be getting on with. Oh, by the way, Anne!” Professor Flitwick called. “Do you have a way of contacting your family or would you like me to? They will need to know about this I’m afraid”

Anne shook her head frantically “no!” she stuttered “I’ll do it!”

“That’s alright dear, just make sure that you do!” called Flitwick as they left his office.

Rolf led the younger students back to their common room and knocked on the door “Where do vanished objects go?” asked the eagle.

“The Room of Requirement?” Rolf supplied.

“Well there’s a new one!” exclaimed the eagle as the door opened.

“I’m going to have to leave you two here, I’ve got homework,” Rolf told them.

Anne and Irwin sat down and ate some more of the food the elves had given them. “Anne, you need to write to your uncles!” Irwin prompted after a while.

“I have a mirror, it lets me talk to them,” Anne told him.

“Do you want me to join you?” Irwin asked. Anne nodded nervously.

“Tell you what we’ll do it in my room then, the girls are allowed in the boy's dorms for some reason!” Irwin laughed.

Anne ran up to her trunk to fetch her mirror and then followed Irwin to his dormitory. As it was only seven o’clock the room was empty. It was the same as the girls but it had four beds not five. 

Anne and Irwin flopped down onto Irwin’s bed. “Sirius?” Anne called clearly “Sirius?”

“Anne?” asked Sirius “Anne! It’s good to see you, see you made Ravenclaw! What in the name of Merlin are you doing in a boy’s bedroom!” Sirius shouted noticing Irwin.

“The boys aren’t allowed in the girls and we wanted some privacy to talk to you” Anne explained.

“Oh!” sighed Sirius in relief, “Moony! Moooonny! Anne’s on the mirror!”

Remus came into view “Anne dear! Its good to see you! And who is your young friend?” he asked.

“This is Irwin Scamander, he’s my friend, um Sirius, Remus,” Anne said nervously, “I need to talk to you…”

Between Anne and Irwin, they slowly explained about Snape and the bullying and Rolf helping them. Sirius and Remus had struggled to be quiet until they finished their tale.

“That bloody git! I’m going to kill Severus! And as for those Ravenclaw girls!” shouted Sirius.

“Calm down Sirius,” said Remus. “It sounds like Severus apologized, and as for the young girls, it sounds like Flitwick is dealing with it” explained Remus with a cool head.

“yes well” muttered Sirius.

“What I would like to know, is where was your brother during all this?”

“Yeah where was Harry?” shouted Sirius.

“He’s been a bit busy,” Anne admitted guiltily, “I didn’t want to bother him,” she muttered.

Remus looked disappointed. Sirius was scowling “That boy! He promised us he would look after you!” Sirius screamed. “We’ll be having words with him!” Sirius added ominously. 

Anne played with her plaits nervously again. “We’re not upset with you dear,” Remus said. “We’re glad you’ve got such good friends as Irwin and Rolf, but Harry is your brother, he should be looking after you instead of running off with Ron all the time,” Remus explained. 

They talked for a while longer and then Anne and Irwin said goodbye because they needed to do their homework.

A few days later Anne and Irwin were sitting at breakfast when they were interrupted by Harry and Ron. “Anne?” Harry said holding a letter which had arrived the night before “I’m sorry if I’ve been neglecting you, can we join you for breakfast?” Harry asked. 

Anne nodded “It's ok,” she told him. Harry smiled. 

Harry, Ron, Anne, and Irwin were comparing their lessons that they had had when the post arrived. A letter was dropped by them which had scrawled on it, Harry and Anne Potter.  
Harry opened it and Anne read over his shoulder.

Dear Harry and Anne,  
I was friends with your Mum and Dad,  
I know you get Friday Afternoons off,  
Would you two like to come to tea today?  
Hagrid.

“Can we come too?” asked Irwin and Ron

“Sure,” replied Harry, Anne nodded.

And so, on Friday afternoon the four of them headed down to Hagrid’s hut. 

“Hello, there!” called Hagrid “and who are these two?”

“I’m Ron Weasley!” 

“Oh, Weasley is it! I knew your brother Charlie, great with animals. I spend half me life chasing your brothers out of the forest!”

Ron laughed.

“Irwin Scamander,” said Irwin holding out his hand.

“Hi Irwin, I’ve always admired your grandfather, I always consult his books, he wrote a particularly interesting article on kelpies last month,” said Hagrid.

Irwin was used to this. If someone didn’t want to talk to him about his father’s papers it was his grandfather’s Newt Scamander.

They all spent a long afternoon drinking many cups of tea whilst Ron told Hagrid about his older brother Charlie and his work with dragons.

After dinner that night Anne and Irwin went back up to the common room discussing their plans for the weekend. They wanted to properly explore the library properly as they hadn’t had time yet.

When they reached the common room, they found the first years huddled around two of the tables which they had pushed together. 

“Anne, Irwin!!” called Michael

“Finally! Help us!” implored Padma and Lisa

“We know you’ve already done the astronomy and transfiguration essays,” explained Anthony “but we could use a little help,” he admitted.

Irwin laughed as he pulled over an available chair and started explaining about the transfiguration essay. Anne also pulled over a chair and went through Mandy’s astronomy essay marking the places she had gone wrong or missed things out.

“Thanks, Anne,” Mandy said nervously. “Um Anne we’re sorry about the other day”

“Yeah” continued Lisa “we shouldn’t have said anything whether we thought you were in the room or not. And I’m sorry we said you’re a freak” 

Mandy nodded. “Yeah, you’re not a freak. You’re just… different.”

“And as Professor Flitwick told us if everyone were the same the world would be very boring,” finished Lisa.

“Forgive us?” they asked hopefully.

“We’ll understand if you don’t” added Mandy.

“Of course, I forgive you!” cried Anne.

Anne was quite shocked as Mandy and Lisa pulled her into a tight hug, where they promptly joined by both Padma and Persephone. All the girls were soon busy chatting away having finished their homework. 

The Ravenclaw first years eventually decided to make it a group event for all nine of them to explore the library over the weekend and to make notes of what was kept in each section.

Anne went to bed in the small hours of the morning that night very tired, but very happy! She had so many friends! And they didn’t mind that she wasn’t normal because they thought it made her more interesting! Anne couldn’t wait to write home to Luna about all her new friends; Her first friend Irwin and his helpful brother Rolf, a tad opinionated and bossy but well-meaning underneath it Mandy, Lisa who had asked Anne to teach her how to knit that evening, Padma and Persephone who had tied Anne’s long thick hair into hundreds of tiny little braids whilst the girls had talked well into the night, always calm and collected Anthony who was going to tell Anne all about being Jewish, and finally, Michael and Terry who were always laughing and always seems to be talking about something whether it was their favorite quidditch teams or discussing their homework. She was almost tempted to write home to Luna now but decided she had better go to bed as it was three o’clock in the morning!


	9. Mirror Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and her friends talk to Remus and Sirius. Harry and Ron ask the Ravenclaws about a large dog.

The Ravenclaws had a wonderful weekend, they were ahead on their homework, so they spent the Saturday exploring the library and noting down the books they were all interested in reading. Then on Sunday, they went through the books on the shelves in the Ravenclaw common room. 

By the end of the weekend, they had made a list fifteen-foot-long and they were sat in the common room on Sunday evening dividing up who was going to read each book. The plan was for everyone to read a book and then write a brief paragraph or two as a summary so everyone could know what it was about, they then would read the next book. Michael, Terry, and Mandy were splitting up the books depending on who was best at each subject. 

Anne was trying to teach Lisa to knit with a ball of spare wool, and Irwin was trying to write a letter home to his family. 

“Ahh” Irwin sighed exasperatedly. 

“What is it?” asked Anne.

“It’s my parent’s, they still can’t find a tutor decent who can deal with the terrible twins that are Averett and Aislynn, the one who taught me and Rolf has just retired” Irwin laughed.

Anne chuckled lightly. “Wait a moment I might have a solution to your problem!”

Irwin looked up interested.

“Remus! He tutored me and Harry, and he’s had a problem finding work because of his condition” Anne answered.

“Condition?” he asked curiously.

“Uncle Remus is a werewolf” she answered awkwardly.

Padma and Persephone gasped. 

“You were brought up by a werewolf!” said Terry

“Isn’t that dangerous?” asked Michael.

“No actually. Grandpa says that werewolves aren’t dangerous apart from one night a month. The rest of the time they are normal people” said Irwin. This shut the others up very quickly. If Newt Scamander didn’t think that werewolves were dangerous apart from during the full moon, then neither did they. “I’m sure that my parents would love to meet him!”

“Why don’t we call him and ask now? I’m sure Remus would love to meet the rest of my new friends!”

“Sure!”

Anne got out her enchanted mirror and propped it up on a stack of books. “Sirius!” Anne called.

“Anne! Hi Anne! Hi Irwin! Hi, Anne’s friends!” Sirius stopped for a moment staring in shock “Moony! Moony get down here, Anne has friends as in plural!!!”

The Ravenclaw first years laughed at Sirius’ reaction to Anne having more than one friend. “Hello, Anne!” greeted Remus warmly “you’re right Sirius that is a lot of people!”

Anne introduced all her new friends to Remus and Sirius. “This is Mandy and Lisa” Mandy and Lisa waved enthusiastically, “Padma and Persephone” they put their hands in the hair when called, “Michael and Terry” Michael and Terry both pulled faces at the mirror, “Anthony” Anthony gave a brief salute to the mirror “and Irwin who you have already met, I think that’s everyone!”

“Is there a reason you have called us or is just to introduce us to your new entourage?” asked Sirius.

The Ravenclaws burst into laughter. “I was wondering Mr. Lupin” started Irwin.

“Please call me Remus”

“Right well, my parents are trying to find a tutor for my younger siblings. They are set of twins who are nearly four” Irwin continued; Remus looked interested. “They are a pair of mini terrors! Very bright but get into all kinds of mischief, my parents both work my father is an academic, and my mother spends most of her time helping him with his papers.”

“I would love to be considered for the job!” said Remus enthusiastically. “I’m sure they are nothing on Fred and George!” he laughed.

“You haven’t met Averett and Aislynn!” warned Irwin. Irwin gave Remus his parent's contact details and Irwin told his parents about Remus in his letter home.

Anne and the rest of the Ravenclaws second week flew by, the next thing Anne knew, Harry had a found a way onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team! Anne suspected that there might be a howler coming from Remus when he found out. Remus didn’t get angry very often but when he did you knew it! Remus was going to start working for the Scamander’s as their new tutor, but that wasn’t till the new year.

The day after this Ron and Harry were sat at the Ravenclaw table for breakfast going on about a three-headed dog. “A Three-headed dog?” asked Mandy 

“Yeah it's in the third-floor corridor!” answered Ron

“What were you doing down the third-floor corridor?” asked Anne nervously.

“Don’t worry about that! We’re not going back there anytime soon!” Harry reassured his sister.

“The point is,” asked Ron “do any of you brain boffins know anything about three-headed dogs?”

“That sounds like a Cerberus,” said Irwin.

“A what?” asked Harry.

“A Cerberus, it’s a three-headed dog from Classical mythology. It guards the gate to the underworld,” Anne explained to her brother.

“Oh, ok thanks guys”

“If you need to get past you could always try the Orpheus method,” Irwin suggested. Anne looked daggers at her friend.

“The what?” asked Ron interested.

“The Orpheus method,” said Irwin ignoring the death glare he was now receiving from Anne, “he played it some music, and the dog fell asleep.”

“Thanks, guys!” exclaimed Harry.

“Yeah that’s great!” added Ron.

“Please don’t get into any more trouble!” Anne called as they walked away.

“Don’t worry we will!” called Harry and Ron.

Anne began to hyperventilate, “Hey Anne, count the floor tiles!” said Irwin. Irwin had read somewhere that counting something could take your mind off the fact that you’re having a panic attack.

“Thanks, Irwin!” said Anne after a few moments “that worked really well!”

“That’s alright!”

“I just don’t want Harry to get hurt!” she cried.

“Hey don’t worry Anne he won’t!” said Anthony.

“Yeah, he’ll be too busy with his new Quidditch training to get hurt!” Michael pointed out.

“Actually, he’s more likely to get hurt from Quidditch than that dog!” said Mandy.

“Nice going Mandy!” said Terry bluntly. Anne was having another panic attack!


	10. In which Harry nearly dies twice!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry fights a troll, and plays his first Quidditch match

Anne could not believe that she had only been at Hogwarts for two months! She had made so many friends and had learned so many things. Harry and Ron joined the Ravenclaws for breakfast a few mornings a week and sometimes hung out with them in the library. Harry and Ron pretended to protest about this, but they were grateful to get the help with all their homework.

Soon came the day of Halloween and the Gryffindors had charms with the Ravenclaws. They were practicing the levitation charm Wingardium Leviosa. Anne achieved the spell on the first attempt and Professor Flitwick had now asked her to help Padma.

“You’re moving your wand too much,” Anne told Padma. “It’s a gentle movement swish and flick,” Anne said demonstrating the wand movement.

Padma tried again and the feather lifted gently off the table, “Wow! Thanks, Anne!” Padma enthused. 

“Well done Miss Patil!” cried Professor Flitwick. “That’s another point for Ravenclaw!” he beamed.

Anne and Padma continued to practice, and Anne noticed that Ron seemed to be having problems with his partner “You’re saying it wrong!” a girl with bushy brown was snapping at him.

“I mean she is right” muttered Anne, “but she could be a bit nicer about it!”

“I know what you mean! I’m sure Hermione’s very nice but she’s just so bossy!” said Padma.

“So’s Mandy!” Anne continued.

“You’re right! I don’t think Granger has many friends maybe we should invite her to join one of our study groups?” suggested Padma.

After the end of class, Anne and Padma tried to talk to Hermione inviting her to join them for lunch. But Hermione seemed to be running away in tears, Padma’s twin Parvati later told them she was crying in the girl’s bathroom.

“Don’t worry!” said Lisa as they all tucked into the Halloween feast, “I’m sure she’s fine!”

“Maybe try again tomorrow?” suggested Anthony.

“Yeah maybe,” said Padma, “I might go and see if she’s still in the bathroom, see if she’s alright!”

Padma soon forgot this idea though as Professor Quirrell came charging into the Great Hall.

“Troll!!! Troll in the dungeons!!!” he screamed.

It was chaos. Students were screaming. Some of them had even fainted!

Anne crawled under the table to hide. There was so much noise! People were charging about and crashing into each other!

Irwin climbed under the table. “Come on Anne!” he screamed, “we’ve got to get to the tower!” Irwin pulled Anne put from under the table and half dragged her over to the other First Year Ravenclaws.

Julian was doing a quick headcount as they came over, “eight, nine” he finished as he spotted Irwin pulling Anne over.

“Come on you lot! Let’s get out of here!” called Julian trying to stay calm but having to shout to be heard over the mayhem.

“Is she ok?” Julian asked as they left the hall looking over at Anne who had now gone into shut down.

“I think so,” Irwin said nervously, “I think the noise and panic are a bit much for her.”

“Right!” Julian said shepherding the First Years up the staircase, “you all still here?” checking the students again.

“Julian?” asked Terry.

“Yes!” he answered slightly annoyed as they made their way up another staircase. 

“The trolls in the dungeons,” he continued.

“I know that Terry!”

“But we’ve been asked to go back to our common rooms,” Terry said.

“Yes, Terry!”

“But aren’t the Slytherin and Hufflepuff common rooms in the dungeons?” reasoned Anthony.

“Oh my God, you’re right!” said Julian stopping in shock.

They had just reached the eagle knocker. “What has an eye but cannot see?”

“A needle” answered Julian. I hope this answer is right thought, Julian, desperately. He needed to get these kids into the safety of the common room.

“Correct,” the eagle replied. The door swung open and the Ravenclaws sighed with relief.

“Anne are you alright?” Irwin asked once they had settled down. Anne had been staring blankly into space and Irwin had had to drag her all the way from the Great Hall.

Anne nodded uncertainly. “Come on then,” Irwin said, “let’s get you something to eat!”

The food had been brought up from the feast to the common rooms. Terry, Michael, and Lisa were carrying over large bowls full to the brim with different kinds of sweets and cakes.

Anne cautiously took a small piece of chocolate. “Better?” Irwin asked.

“Hmmm,” Anne was still in shock, but Uncle Remus was right, chocolate always did make her feel better!

The first years started to attack the sweets.

“You kids alright?” asked Julian after a while looking over at Anne.

“Yeah we’re fine!” replied Mandy.

The first years stayed up till three o’clock in the morning eating sweets, gossiping, and playing Trick or Treat with Every Flavour Beans.

The next day was a Saturday and Anne and Irwin went down for a late breakfast, where the first year Ravenclaws were joined by Ron Harry and Hermione of all people!

Harry and the other Gryffindors explained about last night and the troll. Irwin struggled to keep Anne calm until Harry finished his story.

“You could have died Harry!” she stammered “do Remus and Sirius know?”

“McGonagall mentioned something about her writing home...” he muttered.

At that moment a howler was dropped onto the table. Anne stuck her fingers in her ears before it started to scream.

“HARRY JAMES POTTER,” screamed Sirius’ voice. “YOU’RE LUCKY YOU DIDN’T DIE LAST NIGHT! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!”

“I BET YOU NEVER EVEN CONSIDERED YOUR SISTER AND WORRIED SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN FOR YOU!” Interrupted Remus's voice full of disappointment. “YOU SHOULD HAVE GONE FOR A TEACHER!”

“WE’RE HAPPY YOU’RE ALRIGHT” Sirius continued. “BUT NEVER! EVER! SCARE US LIKE THIS EVER AGAIN!”

The Howler burst into flames and Anthony beat the fire out with one of his textbooks.

“Well that went well!” said Ron dryly. Hermione had her head in her hands and Harry was staring in shock.

The Ravenclaws, fortunately, found the whole ordeal hilarious and they burst into laughter. The Gryffindors eventually joined in with the laughter.

“It’s ok Anne” laughed Irwin indicating her to take her fingers out of her ears. “The screaming stopped!”

And so, the group of friends expanded from. Harry Ron and Hermione would occasionally join the Ravenclaws for breakfast and would join them in the library.

In November came Harry’s first Quidditch match. Anne was very nervous as she sat on the edge of her seat watching her brother fly around.

“He’s going to fall off,” she screamed, “There’s something wrong with his broom!”

“Calm down Anne,” said Persephone.

“He’s fine!” said Irwin.

After a while, though Terry shouted “No she’s right! There is something wrong with that broom!”

“Ok!” admitted Mandy. “Now you can panic!” Harry had nearly fallen off his broom.

Anne had now started rocking back and forth on her seat.

“He’s going to crash!” screamed Padma and Lisa.

“He’s caught the bloody snitch!” shouted Michael.

“Anne! Anne, you can look now! Harry’s alright!” Irwin called.

Anne, however, had fainted.

Irwin picked her up and the Ravenclaws rushed off to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey gave Anne a calming draught.

Later that afternoon Hermione and Ron were explaining what had happened to Anne and the other Ravenclaws.

“Snape was jinxing the broom!” exclaimed Hermione.

“If Hermione hadn’t stopped him, Harry could have died!” said Ron.

“Thank you, Hermione!” said Anne earnestly.

“You would never guess what Hagrid’s called that dog?” asked Harry.

“What?” asked Persephone.

“Fluffy!” exclaimed Ron.

The Ravenclaws were rolling around laughing. It was lucky that they were by the lake instead of the library. They would have gotten themselves thrown out!

“By the way do any of you brainboxes know about a guy called Nicholas Flamel?” Ron asked.

“Hagrid mentioned him when talking about Fluffy” Hermione explained.

“No,” said most of the Ravenclaws.

“Yes!” cried Anne and Irwin.

“Really?” asked Harry eagerly.

“Yeah, he’s in one of Anne’s history books”

“That’s right! Revolutionaries in the Magical World has a chapter on him.”

Anne and Irwin rushed off and came back twenty minutes later with the book.

“Here,” began Anne, “Nicholas Flamel is one of the only known makers of the Philosopher's Stone.”

“The what?” called the interested group.

“Shh!” said Hermione.

“The Philosopher’s Stone” continued Irwin “can turn any metal into solid gold. It can also produce the Elixir of Life which makes the drinker immortal”

“Wow!” said Padma.

“Cool!” exclaimed Terry.

“So,” said Anthony, “do you think that Cerberus thing is guarding the Philosopher’s Stone?”

Harry nodded firmly.

“I’ve got to say,” admitted Ron “being friends with so many Ravenclaws does have its perks! Sure, Harry and I spend more time in the library than we would like, but you lot just saved us weeks if not months of researching the Flamel guy!”

Ron looked around in surprise when he saw the Ravenclaws looking disappointed.

“What’s up?” asked Harry.

“It’s great that Anne and Irwin knew where to find him,” admitted Michael.

“But it still would have been fun to try and research him for a few weeks!” sulked Persephone.

“Yeah, it would have been an interesting research project,” enthused Padma.

“Oh well” shrugged Terry “never mind!”

‘Bloody Ravenclaws!” muttered Ron.


	11. Your Heart's Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne celebrates Christmas

“Are you sure you’ll be alright Anne?” said Irwin.

He was standing in the entrance hall with his trunk. It was the first day of the Christmas holidays and the other First Years had already gone. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay?”

“Go home, Irwin!” Anne laughed, “If you don’t go home now, Aislynn and Averett probably won’t even recognise you! Don’t worry Irwin I’ll be fine” Anne reassured him.

“Come on Irwin! We’ll miss the train, have a good Christmas Anne!” called Rolf.

Anne went back to the Common Room, her and Harry were staying at Hogwarts that year because Mr and Mrs Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie with Ginny. Harry had wanted to stay at Hogwarts to be with Ron. When she got back to the Common Room it was only fifth and seventh years left and they were all busy studying for their exams at the end of the year.

“Anne!” called Julian friendlily who was sitting at a table studying a book on Astronomy. “I thought you would have gone home with the others!”

“No,” answered Anne “Harry wanted to stay to be with Ron.”

“Ah! I see,” said Julian before returning to his essay.

“Hello Helena!” said Anne curtsying as she spotted the Grey Lady come through the wall.

“Hello, Anne! Have your friends all gone home then?” Helena asked. Anne nodded.

Anne found that she did not miss her friends as much as she thought she would. Anne spent a lot of time with Helena, exploring the castle and asking her questions about her life. She also spent a lot of time with Julian and the other fifth years at mealtimes, sometimes she would sit in the common room doing her knitting whilst the fifth years studied. Percy kept on appearing at the Ravenclaw table during dinner to talk to Anne about her first year and how she was doing. Anne noticed that Penelope kept on looking at him interestingly. 

On Christmas Eve Harry came over to chat to Anne, “Hi sis, you want to come over to open presents tomorrow morning with me and Ron, you could bring the mirror and we could open with Sirius and Remus if you want?”

“Ok,” said Anne eagerly.

“The passwords Saturnalia”

“Thanks!” said Anne beaming.

Anne woke up very early the next morning. She had arranged with the elves the night before for her presents to be put with Harry and Ron’s. She pulled on her purple dressing gown and a pair of slippers over the top of her pyjamas. 

She walked off to the Gryffindor Common Room and gave the password to the Fat Lady. Anne went running up to Harry and Ron’s dormitory.

“Merry Christmas Anne!” called Harry sleepily.

“What?” asked Ron confused who had just woken up, “Presents!!” he exclaimed and started to attack his pile of presents.

There was a large pile of presents at the end of Harry and Ron’s beds, and there was a huge pile of presents for Anne in the middle of the room.

Anne organized her presents. There was a large stash of Honeydukes chocolate from Michael and Terry. They knew that chocolate sometimes helped Anne feel better when she was upset.

Anthony had sent her a book on Jewish festivals which had a large section about Hanukah. Anne was looking forward to finding out how Anthony and his family spent their holiday season.

Padma had bought Anne some enchanted hair ribbons for her hair. They never got lost and changed colour depending on what she was wearing.

Persephone had sent her a book about the Wizarding community in Greece. Persephone’s grandparents still lived in Greece so she had written to them about getting a good book for Anne. 

Lisa sent Anne what the muggles apparently called a ‘stress ball’ which was a squishy ball that she was supposed to squeeze when she stressed out. Lisa had also sent Anne a large number of different types of muggle sweets including starbursts and skittles and Haribo’s. Anne had a sweet tooth, but she had often found wizarding sweets a bit too strange for her liking, so she greatly appreciated the muggle sweets which were much more normal. 

Mandy had given her several bottles of ‘never smudge ink.’ Anne was left-handed and got annoyed when she was writing an essay and she would ruin her essay by smudging it with her hand.

There was even a new quill from Julian!

She had also received a large parcel from the Scamander’s! Rolf had sent Anne several bottles of calming potion with a note attached ‘so that you don’t keep on having to go to Pomfrey if you need any more let me know!’ Anne laughed at how well Rolf knew her.  
From Irwin, Anne got a book one was on Circe and her interpretations in the muggle and magical world. There was also a large tin of Welsh Cakes from Mrs Scamander which looked delicious and drawings of themselves from the twins. The best of the parcel, however, was the letter.

“Dear Anne,

Rolf and Irwin have told us so much about you! And Remus tells us about you and Harry all time! Thank you for recommending Remus to us for Aislynn and Averett’s tutor, the children won’t start lessons till the new year, but he’s been coming round for the twins to get used to him. He is brilliant! I have never seen anyone be able to handle those two so well they are so well behaved!

I’m glad that you and Irwin have made so many friends in your year! Terry and Michael sound like they never stop talking, it’s a good thing they’ve got a sensible influence like Anthony to keep an eye on them.

Irwin mentions you in practically every single one of his letters! We would love to have you visit us over the Summer holidays. If Harry or your friend Luna that Irwin has told us about would like to come too, they would be more than welcome!

I hope you like the cakes, I made them with dried strawberries and white chocolate rather than dried fruit because Irwin told me that you loved strawberries. I hope you’re not too lonely on your own at Hogwarts this Christmas, maybe one year you can come to visit us for Christmas?

Hope you are well, and you get lots of lovely presents, much love Gwendoline Scamander.  
P.S. Landon’s father Newt is looking forward to meeting you if you visit over the Summer.

Wow thought Anne. Irwin and Rolf had certainly been mentioning her a lot in their letters home. Those cakes looked amazing. And she couldn’t believe that Newt Scamander actually wanted to meet her!

Anne noticed there was still more presents waiting to be unwrapped.

Luna and Mr Lovegood had sent Anne a charm bracelet. There was a small cat charm to represent Athene, and an eagle for Ravenclaw, and a small ruby for her birthstone. There was a note with the bracelet which said that the charm would protect her from most common jinxes and fire as well as the nargles.

There were two homemade jumpers one from her granny which had blue and bronze stripes for her new schoolhouse, and the other was dark green with a purple A on it from Mrs Weasley.

Sirius sent Anne an enchanted camera, ‘so that you can take photos of your entourage’, which developed and printed photos almost instantly. He also sent her a large photo album. Anne noticed that there were already several photos of Athene in the album, Athene sitting on Remus’ lap, Athene sleeping on her bed, Luna holding Athene, there was even a photo of Averett and Aislynn playing with her cat which Remus had taken.

Harry had placed his present for Anne with the others. He had got her a copy of Little Women and Good Wives by Louisa May Alcott.

Anne noticed that there was still one large box left. Anne had left her largest present till last on the box was a label saying “Dear Anne, Merry Christmas, So that you have something to over than read all the time, Remus.” Anne looked at the box curiously, Remus always got her books! She lifted the lid of the box and gasped in amazement.

The box was full of fifty balls of wool, all of them in different colours. There was also a few crochet hooks as Anne had suggested she was thinking about learning how to crochet. At the bottom of the box were several pattern books for knitting and crochet.

Ron had just finished unwrapping his presents. “Looks like you’re going to be busy,” he laughed looking from the stack of new books to the huge box of wool from Remus.

“You alright Harry?” asked Ron as Harry was looking confused at his last present.

“Uh yeah I think so…” said Harry “this parcel has no name on it.”

“well go on open it mate!”

“Harry, this was your fathers, he left it with me before he died, use it well” Harry had just lifted a cloak from the wrapping paper.

“That’s dads invisibility cloak!” exclaimed Anne.

“Yeah, you’re right! Sirius and Remus told us about it!”

“It must be from Dumbledore!” Anne realised “Remus said Dad lent it to him before he died.”

“Wow! Cool!” said Ron.

“Well now you’ve got the cloak and the map you two can get in just as much trouble as Sirius and Dad did at school” muttered Anne.

Fred and George now came charging into the room wearing their new jumpers, “Merry Christmas!” they shouted. “Go on get your jumpers on they’re lovely and warm!”

“What’s all this noise?” called Percy only half awake trying to pull on his glasses.

“Percy!” cried Fred.

“Come on get your jumper on!” yelled George.

They had an excellent lunch, the Ravenclaws had put their work away for the day and were having a wonderful time. Everyone was pulling wizard crackers and telling jokes and wearing the silly hats. Anne got a tiny sewing kit which she thought would be very handy. Anne was sitting with Julian and his friends who were all discussing what they had got for Christmas that year.

After dinner, there was a schoolwide house snowball fight. Gryffindors and Ravenclaws versus Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws eventually won and then everyone went in for warm baths. 

Anne settled into the common room for the evening. The fifth and seventh years were taking a night off from studying, some of them were playing chess and others exploding snap. Anne chose one of the large armchairs by the fire and spent the evening reading about Jewish festivals so she can have a comparison between what they had done at Hogwarts and how Anthony’s day would have been.

After a few hours, Anne went up to bed. The next morning she got dressed in her Ravenclaw jumper from her grandmother and did her hair with the new hair ribbons from Padma. Anne smiled as the ribbons changed from black to bronze.

She was just eating some blackberries after a piece of toast when Harry and Ron came to join her at breakfast. “Anne you’ll never guess what we found last night!”

Anne listened as Harry and Ron explained about finding a magic mirror the night before. They then dragged her off to an unused classroom. Harry was beaming as he pulled Anne in front of a magic mirror.

Anne was shocked. There she was in the mirror, but she didn’t look like she normally did, there wasn’t even a trace of fear or anxiety in her face. There were four people in the mirror, Harry and Anne who were beaming, Harry’s arm was round Anne. Behind them stood a young couple who didn’t look more than twenty-one. One had Harry’s dark hair and glasses and the other had Anne’s red hair although the womans hair wasn’t quite as long. Her parents, Anne was looking at her family!

Anne backed away from the mirror and saw some words engraved on it. “I show not your face but your heart’s desire,” Anne said slowly.

“What?” asked Ron incredulously.

“The mirror, that’s what the writing says but its written backwards,” Anne told him

“Oh, right!” said Ron.

“Harry, this is amazing but we do have a load of photographs of Mum and Dad, you can see them anytime!” Anne said.

“Yeah I know,” said Harry, “but it’s just not the same!”

Anne understood how Harry felt but she found it slightly creepy. She left Harry and Ron in front of the mirror and went back to the common room to start one of her other new books.


	12. Hagrids got a what!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hagrid has a fluffy little dragon and our friends have to get rid of it

Anne was sat in the common room on Sunday afternoon finishing the last of her Christmas books. She suddenly heard a slight coughing. Anne looked up impatiently from her book.

“Irwin!!!!” she screamed throwing down her book and crushing him in a hug

“Hi Anne, you can’t have missed me this much!” Irwin chuckled. He looked around the common room at the older students studying for their exams. “Actually, maybe yeah you can have with this lot!” Irwin said indicating one of the seventh years who had books spread out across two entire tables. “Ok, that’s it! The next time I have to leave you alone with this lot I’m taking you home with me!”

“Oh no I’ve been fine really! I’ve spent a lot of time Helena!” Anne enthused “and I’ve read so much!”

“I’m sure you have! Not exactly sure that spending your holiday talking to a ghost is the most normal thing to do!” Irwin said, “but you’ll be alright now everyone’s coming back today!” 

“Please tell your mum the cakes were fantastic! I’ll be back in a moment I’m just going to go get my crochet!” Anne rushed upstairs and left Irwin looking around in shock. He knew that Anne would be lonely when they all went home for Christmas but from the looks of the other students who had stayed behind and hadn’t taken their heads out of their books since he walked in, he wasn’t surprised that Anne had started talking to the ghosts! He would have too!

When the other first years got back that night they found Anne sitting next to Irwin on one of the sofas patiently teaching him how to crochet. 

“This is brilliant somebody get a picture!” joked Mandy.

“No!” said Anne “actually take one, there’s a camera on my bedside table.”

Mandy came back a moment later and took a photo of Anne and Irwin on the sofa learning how to crochet. They also took a photo of Lisa and Mandy playing gobstones, Terry and Anthony concentrating on a game of chess, and finally, Mandy managed to grab a photograph of Michael scowling whilst Padma and Persephone giggled braiding his long hair.

That night Anne proudly placed the photographs of all her friends on the front page of the photo journal.

The first charms lesson of the new year went very well. They were learning Lumos. Anne cast her charm and her wand shinned so brightly it was almost blinding and she earned five points for Ravenclaw because of the strength of her charm.

It was only January and the exams were not until June but the Ravenclaws on the first night of term drew up revision timetables and what needed to be covered on each day. They had scheduled five o’clock to six-thirty every day to do their homework and then six-thirty to eight o’clock every night for revision.

After revision every night they would relax for an hour before bed. Anne and Irwin would use this time to practice their crochet. They were making granny squares for blankets; Anne was using the pink and purple wools and Irwin was making blue and green squares. Every couple of days they would stop crocheting to sew some of the squares together. They had decided that their first two blankets were going to be for Averett and Aislynn.

Halfway through the second term, was the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff match. This time the Ravenclaws decided not to go, firstly because of Anne’s reaction during the match last time, and secondly as Ravenclaw wasn’t playing it didn’t matter if they didn’t go. They found out at lunch that Harry had caught the snitch within ten minutes from the match starting.

Before the Ravenclaws knew it, it was the Easter holidays. They started studying for five hours a day doing a different subject each day going over the year’s curriculum. The History of Magic curriculum took three whole days as Anne and Irwin had to practically teach their housemates everything, they had learned that year. It was a good thing that Anne and Irwin had made such detailed notes!!

The Easter holidays came to an end and the Ravenclaws began to panic! The exams were only one month away! Anne and Irwin were disturbed from their routine one night by Hermione and Harry bickering.

‘I don’t know what we’re going to do?” whispered Harry

“It is getting big it bit Ron, we have to tell someone!” whispered Hermione

“It's illegal!” Harry said raising his voice.

“What’s going on?” asked Irwin

Hermione sighed, “Hagrid’s got a dragon.”

“Hagrid’s got a what?” asked Irwin incredulously.

“A dragon…” said Hermione

“Look I’ve written to Charlie and he’s got some friends coming to pick Norbert up tonight,” said Harry.

“We could maybe use a bit of help with Norbert he is quite big!” said Hermione.

“Ok!” said Irwin and Anne, always willing to help their friends.

The two Gryffindors and the two Ravenclaws carried the basket up to the astronomy tower. Charlie's friends arrived and attached Norbert to their harness, and they left having waved the baby dragon goodbye.

“Come on let's get some studying done, the exams start in two weeks!” said Irwin. Hermione and Anne agreed with him and they started their way down the tower. 

“What do you four think you are doing!” Professor McGonagall screamed.

They had forgotten the invisibility cloak!

Quite honestly the four of them were lucky not to lose house points, it was a close call but they did all get given detention.

Their detentions came two days before the start of exams, and they were asked to report to Hagrid at eleven o’clock.

“Hello, you lot!” greeted Hagrid, “sorry to have gotten you lot into this fix!”

“That’s ok!” answered Harry, they all nodded.

“There’s been something attacking the unicorns in the forest, we are going to try and find out what it is,” Hagrid told them as they started to head towards the forest.

“Why would anyone want to attack unicorns!” asked Harry as they headed deeper in.

“Whatever it has to be a dark being or creature.” Said Irwin “grandpa says nothing pure should attack something as innocent as a unicorn.”

“Yeah well, your grandads right!” Hagrid replied they had come to a fork in the path both paths had unicorn blood down them. “Right, Hermione and Irwin come with me and Anne and Harry can take Fang alright?” they all nodded.

Anne and Harry started down the path with Fang. “Lumos!” they called, and their wands lit up.

“Sis, I’m sorry for getting you involved in all this,” Harry apologized. 

“It’s alright!” she said quietly.

Harry and Anne continued through the forest. Anne was terrified not of the dark but of what was out there and what might be attacking the unicorns.

Anne heard a faint rustling. “What was that?” she stammered. 

Fang began to whimper.

Their wands suddenly fell on a dead unicorn. There was a creature standing over the unicorn drinking the blood. 

Anne stood frozen next to her brother. She could feel another panic attack coming already. 

The creature began to fly towards where Harry and Anne were standing. Anne thought she could hear her brother shouting at her, but she couldn’t comprehend what he was trying to say!

Suddenly a centaur charged at the creature which ran away. “Are you alright?” asked the Centaur. Harry had been clenching at his scar, Anne had been frozen to the spot. They nodded uncertainly.

“My name is Firenze if you will follow me I will take you back to Hagrid,” said the Centaur.

“Excuse Mr. Firenze?” asked Anne quietly “what was that, Irwin and Hagrid told us that only dark creatures drink unicorn blood.”

“That is a good question, but that was no creature, if you drink unicorn blood you will have a cursed life a half-life,” explained Firenze.

“But, who would want such a life?” asked Harry.

“Can you think of no one?” asked Firenze.

“Voldemort!” whispered Anne. Firenze nodded solemnly.

They had now reached the main path and had re-joined Hagrid and the others. 

“Anne! Thank god you’re alright!” said Irwin pulling her into a deep hug. Anne was as white as a sheet “Anne, is there something wrong?” he asked nervously. She remained silent.

When they got back to the common room Irwin fetched some chocolate from his room. “Go on!” he said holding out a piece.

Anne took it and nibbled at it slightly. “Better?” he asked. She nodded slightly.

“Now what happened in the forest?” asked Irwin.

“Voldemort was in the forest,” she started slowly. Irwin choked on his chocolate. “he's after the Philosopher’s Stone if Firenze hadn’t shown up when he did, me and Harry would both be dead!”

Irwin stared at her. “Are you sure?” he asked.

Anne nodded.

“You’re going to go after him aren’t you!” realized Irwin.

“He killed my parents! I have to!” Anne told him.

“Then when you go, I’m going with you!” Irwin told her firmly.


	13. The Orpheus Method

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Golden Trio, Irwin, and Anne go after the stone.

As if the threat of Voldemort trying to take over the school wasn’t enough, the Ravenclaws had something even more important to worry about. Their exams!

“What if we don’t pass!” worried Padma.

“Then you’ll get thrown out!” replied Mandy brutally honest as usual.

“What!” screamed Persephone and Michael.

“Imagine the shame!” continued Padma.

“Calm down you lot!” said Anthony calmly, “we’ve been studying since January. Look if Crabbe and Goyle can pass these bloody exams, we’ve got no problem!”

The rest of his classmates nodded feeling slightly better. They were as prepared as they could possibly get.

The exams took place over the course of a week, they had their astronomy exam on Wednesday evening. Finally, it was Friday and they finally finished their last exam Charms.

“That went better than I thought it would!” sighed Terry in relief. The Ravenclaws were relaxing by the lake again, Padma and Lisa were dipping their feet into the cool water and Michael and Terry were skimming stones. They had done it, they had survived their First Year exams!

The only people not relaxing were Anne and Irwin. They had spent the whole week worrying about Voldemort just as much as their exams. And now the exams were actually over they knew that they would soon have to do something!

Irwin noticed a very nervous Harry, Ron and Hermione approaching from across the grounds, he nudged Anne who had been trying to read a book.

Harry began to gesture for Anne and Irwin, he clearly wanted to talk to them away from the others.

“Best get this over with!” sighed Irwin dreading for the worst. Irwin and Anne got up and headed over to the group of nervous Gryffindors.

“What is it Harry?” asked Anne.

“Has this got something to do with the stone?” asked Irwin.

Harry nodded. “We’re going tonight. We don’t know how much longer Quirrell can hold out.” Harry told them.

“We’re surprised Voldemort didn’t come charging into our exams!” said Hermione. Ron flinched “for goodness sake Ronald!”

“Anne, I want you to stay in the common room with Irwin!” Harry told them. 

“What!” they both protested.

“Harry, they killed my parents too! If you’re going, I’m going with you!” Anne argued.

“I’m supposed to protect you!” Harry shouted, “I promised!”

“If you think that I am going to sit quietly in the Common Room reading a book whilst you’re facing mortal peril then you are wrong!” Anne told her brother firmly.

“But…” started Harry.

“But nothing Harry!” interrupted Irwin. “Your sister is terrified of what might be beneath that door! But she would be even more scared if you were there without her, wondering whether you are alive or dead!”

“Yeah I know but…”

“If it wasn’t for me and Anne you wouldn’t have got this far! Who told you about the Cerberus! Who knew about Nicholas Flamel! You need us down there tonight and you know it!” said Irwin.

“But…” Harry faltered again.

“No Harry! They are right!” Ron pointed out.

“They could be very useful,” Hermione explained, “we have no idea what’s down there!”

“Oh alright then!” Harry said grudgingly. “We’ll meet you outside your common room at ten-thirty. I’ll bring the map then we won’t need to worry about getting five people under the cloak, we’ll know when people are coming.” 

Anne and Irwin went back to the other Ravenclaws by the lake. “You lot alright? Looked like you lot were fighting?” asked Terry.

“Oh, its nothing, just sibling stuff,” Anne told them.

“Fair enough!” said Michael lazily before shutting his eyes for a rest.

That evening Anne and Irwin tried to prepare for what might happen that night. Anne had used up the last of her supply of calming draught a few days earlier after one of her exams. Irwin grabbed a small flute from his dormitory for Fluffy. They spent several hours going back through books of advanced spells in case they needed any that night.

At ten o’clock they both ran upstairs to dress in something more practical than robes and came back downstairs a few minutes later in jumpers and jeans. Anne had also grabbed her mirror just in case they needed help so that they could ring Remus and Sirius.

At ten-thirty, Anne and Irwin went out of the common room door and found Harry Ron and Hermione waiting for them. “Come on” whispered Harry “there’s a prefect coming!”

The group slowly made their way to the third-floor corridor. They managed to avoid bumping into any teachers or ghosts by checking the map. Finally, they reached the locked door.

“Alohomora!” called Hermione. 

There was a satisfying click and the door unlocked.

“Come on then!” whispered Harry.

The Cerberus was huge! Each of its heads was the same size as a small boulder! It could eat each of them in one small bite! How could Hagrid have called this thing Fluffy?

Irwin got out his flute, hoping that this would work. Fortunately, the second Irwin began to play, Fluffy began to fall asleep. Hermione and Ron went through the trap door first, then Anne and. Harry, Irwin managed to jump through the door somehow still playing the flute.

They fell for what felt like ages, but they, fortunately, had a soft landing. “What is this stuff?” asked Ron. Whatever it was had started to curl its way around them all. The boys began to struggle against the plant.

“Stop!” yelled Hermione “Stop moving you’ll strangle yourselves! I’m trying to think”

“Its Devils snare! We studied it in Herbology,” Anne said, “It usually thrives in the dark and the damp,” muttered Anne. “We need to light up our wands!” Anne told them.

The five students reached for their wands and cast Lumos. The five wands all shone brightly like torches in the darkness. Anne’s light again was nearly blinding, they directed their wands at the Devils Snare, and it released them immediately.

They found themselves in a dark corridor at the end of which they could see a door. “Well done Anne!” Harry told her.

“That was some quick thinking!” said Irwin patting her on the back.

“I think we should keep our wands out; in case we need them” Harry suggested. There were torches along the walls, so they no longer needed their wands lit but keeping their wands out seemed like a good idea.

They walked towards the door at the end of the corridor. Anne could hear a slight rustling and clinking coming from the next room. “Well it can’t be much worse that Fluffy whatever it is!”

They went through the next door where there were several broomsticks and hundreds of tiny objects flying around the room. The Alohomora spell didn’t work this time when Hermione tried it. 

Anne had been watching the objects flying around the room. “That spell won't work Hermione,” said Anne quietly. Hermione stared at her confused Anne pointed up at the things flying around the room “those are keys!” Anne explained, “you need to catch that one Harry, the small one with the broken wing.”

“Right,” said Harry looking towards the key, “Thanks, Anne!”

Harry Ron Hermione and Irwin each grabbed a broomstick and managed to corner the key. Anne preferred to stay on the ground where she had always felt safer.

Harry thrust the key into the door and there was yet another satisfied ‘click’ and the door opened.

There was a large chessboard in the middle of the next room.

“Excellent! We have to play our way across the board!” exclaimed Ron.

Ron may have thought this was excellent, but Anne thought this was horrifying! She had seen Michael, Terry, and Anthony playing wizards chess enough times to know how violent the chess pieces were. She had seen the chess pieces crushing each other into pieces!

Ron told Anne to take the place of a bishop, Harry was a castle, Hermione the queen, and Irwin a pawn. Ron himself was playing a knight.

Anne started to panic; the white pieces were crushing their black into tiny fragments. The game was brutal, black pieces were getting crushed left right and center, but Ron had destroyed just as many pieces himself.

At one point, Anne was nearly taken, and Ron had to save her quickly.

It was reaching the end of the match. There were only a few pieces left on each side. The white queen was staring at Ron, he had been thinking about his next move for a long time muttering to himself. “I have no choice I’ve got to!” Ron muttered.

“No! Don’t do it Ron!” shouted Harry.

“Don’t do what?” screamed Hermione

“He’s going to sacrifice himself!” Harry told her.

“I’ve got no choice!” Ron announced. “If the queen takes me, then Harry is free to take the king! You four will have to go on without me!”

Ron moved into the Queens line of fire and she knocked him off the horse. Ron screamed in pain. “Now Harry! Take the king!” shouted Ron through the pain.

Harry moved forward and took the king “checkmate!” announced Harry. The king handed Harry his crown.

“You alright Ron?” asked Hermione running over to her friend.

“Yeah, I think so, you lot go on without me, we’ve made it this far!” Ron told them.

Ron and Hermione began to protest. “We’ll come back another day!”

“We can't leave you here!”

“No!” interrupted Irwin. “We have to go on, if we don’t stop him tonight, Voldemort could find the stone and take over.”

Harry and Hermione looked at Irwin. He was right, they had to go on.

The next room had a large troll that lay unconscious in the middle of the room. “If the trolls already been dealt with, then he’s ahead of us!” said Harry “we’ve got to get a move on!” he panicked.

The next room they went into had nothing but a table with an assortment of bottles and a piece of paper. 

Anne screamed as a fire sprung up on the door they had just gone through the exit.

Irwin picked up the paper and read it aloud, 

“Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, whichever you will find,  
One of us among us seven will let you move ahead,  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,  
To help in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on nettle wine’s left side;  
Second, different are those who stand on either end,  
But if you would move forwards neither is your friend;  
Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.

“What the….” Harry faltered.

“It's logic!” exclaimed Hermione “a puzzle”

Irwin was smiling over at Anne and Hermione “we’ve got this!” he laughed. The three of them began to solve the problem.

“Right so the wines in the second right and second left,” Anne muttered.

“And there is poison on the left of both of those” Hermione continued. They carefully moved the bottles of nettle wine and two of the poisons out of line.

“Ok,” said Irwin slowly “different are those who stand on either end, but if you would move forward neither are your friend” he considered this. “Well we have already moved the one on the far right which was poison, this one on the far left is not the bottle that we need to get through that fire” Irwin said picking up the largest of the bottles.

That left only two. “Its that one!” said Anne pointing to the smallest of the bottles. “The one you are holding will get you and Hermione back through the over fire!”

“Are you sure?” asked Harry.

The three of them nodded. “Well then you three need to take the other potion and go back for help,” she said pointing to the bottle in Irwin’s hand. “There’s only enough for one in that bottle!” he pointed out.

“No Harry!” Anne screamed, “You are not going through that door without me!” 

“Anne please!” Harry pleaded, “go back with Irwin and Hermione, you’ll be safe, go get me some help!” 

Harry looked at his sister who was still staring at him stubbornly. “Anne for Merlin’s sake there’s only enough for one!”

“But I don’t need any potion!” Anne pointed out.

“What?” the other three asked in shock.

“The Lovegood’s sent me a bracelet for Christmas for protection. One of the charms protects me from fire,” Anne explained pointing at the small ruby on her bracelet.

Harry still looked uncertain. He had promised to protect his sister. But then again tonight he was seeing a side of her he had never seen from her before. She was cool and collected, she had solved the riddle and gotten rid of the Devils Snare, she had pointed out the right key to Harry. Clearly Anne’s nervousness and anxiety were being overpowered by the need to help her friends.

“Are you sure you want to come?” Harry asked her. Anne nodded firmly.

“Right,” he said looking to Irwin and Hermione, “you two go back for Ron, find Professor Dumbledore and tell him whats happened.”

“Irwin,” said Anne reaching into her pocket “take this,” she said handing him her mirror, “once we’ve gone through the fire ring Sirius and Remus, they may be able to help us. Don’t ring them till we’ve gone through the fire though, they would try and stop us”

Irwin looked at her in shock, he merely nodded.

“You’re very brave Harry, good luck!” Hermione cried pulling him into a hug.

“Anne,” said Irwin nervously, “you are so strong, you’re brave like your parents, I always knew you would be!” Anne blushed as Irwin hugged her, ‘just promise me one thing!”

Anne looked up at her friend. “what?”

“Come back!” Irwin told her with tears in his eyes.

“I will!” 

Harry swallowed the potion in one gulp and grabbed hold of his sisters’ hand. “Come on Sis!” 

Anne and Harry walked together through the fire leading towards the next room. Anne didn’t feel a burning sensation, only a slight tingling.

When they reached the next room, however, they didn’t find Voldemort. They didn’t even find Snape, but Professor Quirrell!


	14. The Power of the Gemini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins face Quirrell

Anne stared at Quirrell in shock.

“You!” shouted Harry.

“Yes me!” crowed Quirrell, “I was wondering when you were going to show up!” he sneered at Harry. “Expeliarmus!” Quirrell yelled and their wands flew across the room. “Incarcerous!” ropes flew at Harry and Anne tying them together.

“And I see that you’ve brought your sister this time!” Quirrell added noticing Anne. “Now that is a surprise, I wouldn’t have thought she would have been brave enough to come tonight, she’s usually far too busy cowering under the table at the slightest noise!”

“You leave her out of this!” shouted Harry. “Now where is Snape?”

“Ha, Snape!” Quirrell cackled with laughter. “Snape’s not after the stone. It was me always me!”

“But Snape was arguing with you trying to find out information, we found him moaning about Fluffy!” protested Harry

“Yes, Snape did suspect me from the start! He was always trying to stop me from getting the stone, not that matters of course,” said Quirrell. “He doesn’t want the stone he only wanted to protect it.”

“But what about the Quidditch match? Snape was jinxing Harry’s broom!” said Anne speaking for the first time since entering the room.

“Ah she speaks!” mocked Quirrell, “Snape wasn’t jinxing the broom, I was! I would have succeeded too if Snape hadn’t been muttering his counter jinx!”

“You two may not know this but Snape’s got a soft spot for you two! You surprised him on the first day of term Anne by being so nervous. He knew then that he had misjudged you both, assuming you would both be like your father. Snape and your father didn’t get on at school,” Quirrell explained. 

“But none of this matters, of course, I have you two alone, Snape has protected you all year but it was all for nothing!” he triumphed. 

“There are people coming, we’ve sent for Dumbledore and Sirius and Remus,” Harry shouted.

“By the time they get here, it will be too late, for you two will be dead!” Quirrell told him. “Now how does this mirror work?” Anne noticed the mirror.

We’ve got to get out of here thought Anne, but they were tied together and Quirrell had her wand. She had been able to do wandless magic a year ago, but she hadn’t had much practice since she got her wand.

She needed to think of a good spell, they needed to get rid of these ropes. Anne remembered reading about a spell called Difindo in the Standard Book of Spells Grade Four that evening. Difindo she thought desperately, Diffindo!!!

Anne felt the ropes tying her and Harry together loosen. She heard Harry gasp in shock.

“Don’t move!” she whispered to Harry looking over at Quirrell nervously.

“I’ve got the stone!” Harry replied. Quirrell was still distracted by the mirror. “Let’s go!” Harry whispered. Anne and Harry started to back their way towards the door.

“How do I find the stone?” shouted Quirrell getting frustrated with the mirror.

“Use the children!” said a new voice that had not spoken before.

Harry and Anne shuffled back together pretending they were still attached to each other by ropes. The voice whoever it was, chilled Anne right to her stomach.

“Use the children!” said the voice again.

“You two!” screamed Quirrell. “Where is the stone?”

Anne gave him a curious expression as if she didn’t know what he was talking about.

“What stone?” asked Harry.

“The one in your pocket!” said the voice.

“Where’s Voldemort?” asked Anne trying to distract them from the stone. She was trying to buy them time.

“You dare speak his name!” screamed Quirrell.

“Let me speak to them!” said the voice

“Master you’re not strong enough!” protested Quirrell.

‘I have strength enough for this!” 

Quirrell began to remove his turban. Anne felt like she was going to be sick, she knew who that voice belonged to!

Quirrell turned around and on the back of his head instead of hair, was a face, the face of Lord Voldemort!

“Harry and Anne Potter! I have waited a long time for this!” Voldemort smiled

“Hand me the stone Harry!” he asked

“Never!” shouted Harry.

“So brave, just like your parents, they were brave too, it’s a pity!” Voldemort considered. 

“Now hand me that stone!” he said insistently.

“No!” Harry protested.

“You’ll have to get through me first!” Anne yelled, running to stand in front of her brother.

“You could join me you know, both of you, we could bring your parents back!” Voldemort told them.

“You’re lying!” yelled Harry.

“You’re just to going to kill us once we give you the stone!” yelled Anne.

“How right you are!” said Voldemort.

“There are people coming! They’ll be here soon!” Harry pointed out.

“Ah yes, but by the time they get here I’ll be gone, and you will both be dead!”

Harry and Anne started to run for the door. “Seize them!!” screamed Voldemort.

Quirrell reached for Anne and dragged her back by the robes.

“Anne!!” Harry screamed.

Harry punched Quirrell on the nose who let go of Anne. 

“AHHHHHH!!!” screamed Quirrell whose nose was burning.

Anne and Harry looked at each other. Quirrell had burned when Harry had touched him. Harry and Anne joined hands and walked towards Quirrell.

“Get the stone! Get the stone!” Voldemort was yelling.

But it was too late, Anne and Harry walked over to Quirrell still holding hands and touched Quirrell’s face with their other hands.

Quirrell’s face was burning. But Harry and Anne were losing energy. They couldn’t hold out much longer.

Anne was beginning to feel faint. She could hear shouting. The world faded to black.

Anne felt very warm and comfortable. Where was she? What had happened to Voldemort? Where was Harry!

She struggled to open her eyes. She could see the sun rising out the window, she realized she was in the hospital wing.

There was a table next to her full of sweets and books and flowers from her friends. She thought she could see Harry in the other bed next to hers.

“Professor Dumbledore?” asked Anne uncertainly. Dumbledore was sat in a chair between Harry and Anne.

“Ah Anne dear, you’re awake!” said Dumbledore. “Your friends and family have been quite worried about you, you’ve been unconscious for about thirty hours.”

“Did you get Hermione’s letter?”

“No, I must have missed it, but I knew once I arrived at the ministry that I should be here. When I arrived back the school I ran into Remus and Sirius who were panicking and had just arrived. The three of us ran down to the chamber, where we found Quirrell dying and you two being drained of energy.”

“Where are Sirius and Remus?”

“They are resting, they should be here in a while though.”

“Voldemort!” Harry shouted as he also woke up.

“Calm down Harry, you’re alright Voldemort is gone!” said Dumbledore.

“Voldemort’s dead?” Harry asked.

“No, he’s not dead, but for now he is gone,” said Dumbledore calmly.

“What about Quirrell?” asked Anne nervously.

“Professor Quirrell is dead,” he said. “Voldemort left Quirrell’s body just before he died.”

“Professor?” Anne continued nervously. “Why did Quirrell burn when we touched him?”

“That is an excellent question Anne!” he started. “The answer is because of love”

Harry and Anne looked at each other confused. 

“What?” asked Harry.

“Love Harry. When your mother died, she sacrificed herself to protect you and your sister. Love is one of the strongest types of magic that we know of in existence. It is very powerful and pure magic. When you both touched Quirrell a person who was so full of hatred and greed it burned.” Dumbledore explained.

“What about the stone sir?” asked Anne.

“The stone is destroyed.”

“What about Mr. Flamel?”

“My my, you have done your research!”

“I read about him in a book sir” Anne blushed.

“Ah! Of course! Well, Nicholas and his wife Perenelle will die, but they have enough elixir to put their lives in order.”

“So, we went through all this and we didn’t even kill Voldemort!” exclaimed Harry.

“Harry, you have done a good thing! No Voldemort’s not dead, but he is greatly weakened!” said Dumbledore. “You will have to fight him another day, but for now all you need is rest!”

“Just one more question sir,” asked Anne “It’s about wandless magic.”

Dumbledore nodded interestedly.

“Quirrell disarmed us when we came into the chamber and he tied me together with Harry” Anne started. “I remembered a spell called Diffindo I had read about and so I tried it and it worked.”

Dumbledores eyebrows were now raised in interest. “Anything else?”

“Yes sir, I cast the spell without saying it but by thinking, is that normal?”

“Yes and no, nonverbal magic is fairly normal for fully trained wizards, but wandless magic is unusual,” Dumbledore explained. “What is even more unusual” enthused Dumbledore, “is that you have managed to achieve this at such a young age! Most NEWT students struggle to learn. I would recommend that you practice, it can be very useful your opponent not knowing what to expect, but do not tell anyone about your new gift!”

“Wow!” Harry exclaimed, “I was wondering how you had undone those ropes!”

“I believe that your uncles will be pleased to see you, I will go find them, meanwhile why don’t you two have a look through your presents?”

Anne now noticed that her table was stuffed with gifts! Padma and Persephone had sent her a bouquet of wildflowers they had picked, Michael Terry and Anthony appeared to have bought Honeydukes entire supply of chocolate! There was also a homemade card from Mandy and Lisa and a large stack of books from the library that Julian had sent.

“Anne, you remember the howler when I fought that troll?”

“Yeah?

“Do you think they’ll be worse or better in real person?” asked Harry nervously

“Anne!! Harry!!!” screamed Sirius as he came running into the waiting room Harry and then settling into a chair.

“Anne Harry, thank god you’re both alright!” Remus cried before pulling Anne into a hug.

Anne tried to get out of bed to hug Sirius but started to feel dizzy.

“Oh no you don’t!” said Remus tucking her back into bed.

“You had us so worried!” said Sirius.

“When Irwin called us, we didn’t think we would make it on time. We thought we’d lost you, we thought we’d lost both of you!” said Remus bursting into tears.

“What happened down there?” asked Sirius.

Harry began to explain what had happened in the chamber whilst Anne and Remus listened.   
After they had finished retelling the story then it was nearly eight o’clock.

Madam Pomfrey brought in huge trays of breakfast for everyone. Anne tried to insist that she wasn’t hungry.

She had brought her a huge tray of sausages, scrambled eggs, toast, and hashed browns. She noticed that there was a small dish of strawberries on the side of the tray.

“I want you to eat the lot! You’re skinny enough as it is, I don’t want you losing any more weight!” tutted Madam Pomfrey.

Anne stared down at the vast amount of food on her tray, she could never eat all that.

“Eat dear, you’ll feel better!” Remus reassured her. 

Anne cut off a piece of sausage and began to eat her breakfast methodically. She only managed half the tray, but she did eat all her strawberries.

“Well it’s a start!” commented Madam Pomfrey as she took away her tray, Harry had finished all his tray.

Soon after breakfast, the Gryffindors arrived to visit including Hermione and Ron and what looked like the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team! There were only met to be five guests per bed but seeing as they were officially visiting both Anne and Harry and they were the only people in there Madam Pomfrey didn’t object.

They had to explain about the stone and Voldemort yet again! 

Remus had been reading to Anne from one of her books when the Gryffindors had been visiting. Remus and Sirius went home just before lunch.

Madam Pomfrey brought over a tray of sandwiches and crisps at lunchtime, she gave it her best go but still only managed half of it. 

As she removed her half-full tray, Madam Pomfrey told her she had more visitors.

Not more she thought! Harry may be in his element describing the events of their adventure, but every time she talked about it she felt like she was reliving the worst night of her life!

“Hi, Anne!” called Michael eagerly.

Anne looked up and found that her entire year group including Irwin had come to visit her. Madam Pomfrey didn’t object to so many visitors at once, because they were a lot quieter than the Gryffindors had been.

Anne loved to see her friends but she still had to explain the other night yet again! Irwin patiently told the Ravenclaws what had happened up until they had split up.

The Ravenclaws already knew most of this though and wanted to know what happened next. So Anne slowly told her friends about her encounter with Voldemort. 

By the end of her tale, Anne was very upset. She had just relived the events of that horrible night four times in the last few hours!

Irwin had been sat at the end of the bed during the tale. As Anne had been getting more upset his face had been getting more shocked. When she reached the end he just couldn’t contain himself anymore. He moved towards the top of the bed and enveloped Anne in a huge hug.

“I’m so sorry Anne I should have stayed with you!” Irwin sobbed. “You're my best friend and I sent you in there to face Voldemort!”

“You were so brave Anne!” exclaimed Mandy.

“I’m sorry we ever said you were a coward we were wrong!” cried Lisa.

Anne looked over at Mandy and Lisa, she still had tears in her eyes. Anne pulled Lisa and Anne into a hug where she was suddenly joined by all the others as well. 

Anne looked up in shock when there was a flash of light. Persephone had brought Anne’s camera with them and Madam Pomfrey had just taken a photograph of the Ravenclaws piling onto Anne’s bed for a group hug.

After that Madam Pomfrey shooed the Ravenclaws back to their common room as she could see that Anne was exhausted!

Madam Pomfrey kept them in the Hospital Wing until the last day of term. They were eventually allowed out for the end of term feast.

Anne sat down next to Irwin at the Ravenclaw table. He had told her that the Ravenclaws had come in second place that year in the house cup. The Great Hall was full of Slytherin banners.

Dumbledore began to read out the house points “in fourth place, Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points; in third Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw have four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin four hundred and twenty-six”

The Slytherin table burst into applause. 

“I do however have some last-minute points to award!” The Slytherins stopped.

“Firstly to Ronald Weasley for the best-played game of chess we have seen in a long time, I award fifty points!” 

Ron beamed as Percy pointed out how he was his brother.

“To Miss Hermione Granger for the cool use of intellect, I award fifty points!”

Hermione blushed

“To Irwin Scamander,” Irwin looked up in shock at being mentioned, “it takes bravery to help your friends, but it sometimes takes even more bravery to leave your friends behind to go for help! I award Ravenclaw fifty points” 

Irwin stared at Dumbledore in shock. Rolf was beaming at his brother from the Hufflepuff table.

“To Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, sixty points!” 

Harry grinned whilst Fred and George ruffled his hair.

“And finally,” finished Professor Dumbledore, “to Miss Anne Potter. Sometimes bravery and courage hide in the deepest of places only to shine forth when it is needed. I award Ravenclaw sixty points!”

“Anne!” screamed Padma.

“Anne! We’ve won the cup” squealed Lisa.

The banners were changed to blue and bronze and the entire hall was celebrating the downfall of Slytherin.

The next day, the Ravenclaws spent the last few hours together on the train before splitting up for the summer. Anthony and Terry played one last game of chess whilst Padma and Persephone braided Anne’s long hair.

When they all got off the train they said their goodbyes to each other. Anne had started to pull her trunk over to where Remus and Sirius were waiting for her.

“Mummy! Mummy look its Rolf” yelled Averett

“And Irwin!” added Aislynn

“You’re going to visit this summer, right?” Irwin asked as his siblings attached themselves to his legs.

“Sure!” replied Anne before heading home with Sirius, Remus, and Harry.


End file.
